Senses Abound
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: Harry's senses have become hyperactive causing Dumbledore to bring in help. Slash and a crossover with 'The Sentinel.' HPSS and JEBS. Complete.
1. Revelations

Title: Senses Abound

Rating: This chapter is Pg-13

Summary: Harry's senses begin to act off the wall. He finds out he's a sentinel and related to Dumbledore and McGonagell. He also finds out he's related to Jim Ellison. Will his new ability be able to help him in the war against Voldemort? Crossover with the Sentinel.

Warnings: Slash mainly. Major OOC on Sev's part, and probably on Jim's also.

Disclaimer: I don not own anything associated with Harry Potter or The Sentinel. One belongs to a fabulous author by the name of J.K. Rowling, and the other belongs to Pet Fly inc. All I own is the plot, crossover theme, and maybe one or two minor original characters. I swear!

A/N: Well, this is the re-vamped version of chapter one. Took me long enough to do it though. Heh, go figure. Anyway, if you're new to the story, I do hope you enjoy it. It's my pride and joy, even if there is less reviews for it then my other story. Oh well, hope you enjoy! Cheers from garnetfirefly and Lahamma04 my lovely beta who has been absent for sometime. Hope your ok, Tasia!

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

It was nearing Christmas. In all honesty, Harry was surprised he had managed to hold out this long. Ever since his 'camping trip' over the summer, his senses had been completely off the wall.

Apparently the Dursley's couldn't take having Harry around anymore, so Vernon dropped him in some woods, hours from Surrey. He was grateful he didn't have to go back to his relatives, given that it was his seventh year and all at Hogwarts, but he couldn't help but be scared over the turn his sense had taken.

Food tasted horrible. It was either to spicy, to grainy, or to salty, but the list went on really. It all depended on what he ate, but everything about the foods just seemed to magnify in his mouth. It had gotten to the point that he only ate enough to make Hermione happy, as he didn't want to listen to the voice jump millions of octaves in pitch when she began lecturing him.

That was another thing, really. He could hear people whispering from across the room clear as day and anyone talking in normal tones next to him sounded as if they were yelling. He got odd looks for yelling back, but nobody ever questioned him.

Even his morning shave bothered him. He could feel the blade slide across his skin and the salve he normally used to sooth his skin was making his chin, neck, and upper lip rather irritated. He now forwent shaving all together, and just had Hermione cast a spell to clean up his face, and as effective as that was, he still walked around with a five o'clock shadow. Hermione liked it, which was probably the reason for the weakness of the spell. She said it made him look rather rugged.

Potions class that day had been the last straw. It had been, for most of the year, his easiest and probably favorite class off of his whole schedule. He found that professor Snape had a really nice, smooth baritone voice that was almost like a caress to his over sensitive ears. It was pleasing and slightly scary to him, as he began to notice other qualities of Snape's that most students didn't normally see. He was also beginning to wonder if he was starting to 'like' his potions teacher.

Today, though, he didn't get to dwell much on the lovely, lecturing voice, as Ron had decided to pair up with him, and was jabbering away the whole time Snape talked.

"So, 'Mione and I were talking to Blaise and we decided to carry on to the kitchens, cause dinner was rather crappy. This was when you were in detention Harry. He was so surprised that we knew the way to get there…"

Harry bit his lip, wincing as the pain shot from said lip to his brain. Gods, even that hurt! He tried to block out Ron's voice, pushing the grating sound further and further from him. He allowed himself to sink into the darkness enveloping him, happy to be free of all of the annoying feelings.

He had no concept of time, so to him, when a soft, caring voice cut through to abyss, it felt as if it had been hours, if not days since he heard that smooth voice.

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched with carefully guarded eyes as their most hated teacher talked to her best friend. He was using a tone of voice that didn't exactly surprise her per say, but it was not something she expected to hear out of the more private order meetings, "Professor? What's wrong with him?"

Severus tore his gaze from Harry's blank looking eyes to look at Hermione, then Ron, "Have either of you noticed anything," He paused as if looking for the right word, "different about Mister Potter lately."

Ron shrugged and Hermione's look turned thoughtful, "Well, yes actually. He's been forgoing shaves since school started, won't eat unless I force him, and has been yelling at everyone for talking to loud."

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly then turned his attention back to Harry, "Come on Harry." His caused a few odd looks to be tossed his way, not that he particularly cared at the moment that is. He had a bigger problem to deal with, "I need you to come back. Use my voice as an anchor. Come on." He rubbed his hand along the middle of Harry's back, "Feel my touch and follow my voice."

He nearly sighed in relief as Harry finally blinked his eyes. He looked a bit disoriented, and as much as Severus hated to move him so soon, he had to get the boy to Albus' office.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, his voice no louder then a murmur. At this, Severus could only surmise that his own voice had been bothering him also.

Severus sat back on his heels, arms resting on his legs just above his knees. He looked at Harry who was looking back in fear and confusion, "I believe you had what is called a zone-out."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"A zone-out is when you either have a complete over load of any one sense. Most times it occurs when something becomes too much to handle and you want to get away from that distress as quickly as possible." Severus shot a glare towards Ron, who was finding the floor rather interesting at the moment, "Other times it occurs is when you become so transfixed with something that it draws you to the point that that is all you can sense."

"Has," Harry paused, trying to phrase his next question, "Has there been anyone else to experience…zone-outs?"

"It is a rare thing, these zone-outs. I believe that they are very rarely recorded." Severus pushed himself to his feet and glanced around his class, to find everyone openly staring at him in shock. It was rather obvious that nothing was going to be accomplished today, "Empty your cauldrons. In light of recent events, this potion will be postponed until our next class together. You are dismissed once you finish cleaning." He turned back to Harry, who still looked to be feeling the effects of the zone-out, "Come, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded and stood up, "I'll see you guys later." He mumbled to his friends, as he slid his bag onto his shoulder with a slight wince. He followed Severus out of the room and up out of the dungeons. When they passed the hallway that led to the hospital wing, he became confused again, "Where are we going sir?"

"Headmasters office."

"Why?"

"All will be explained in due time, Mister Potter." Severus stopped in front of the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office and muttered the password that would allow them onto the steps.

Severus waltzed in the headmaster's office without knocking, and after sending Dumbledore and Minerva apologetic glances, pulled Harry around so that he was standing in front of him, "The thing we discussed at the first meeting concerning Mister Potter has arose Albus."

Both Dumbledore and Minerva nodded, "Why don't you have a seat, Harry?" Albus asked, motioning to the empty chair next to Minerva. As Harry sat, Dumbledore offered Harry tea and sherbet lemons.

Harry gladly took the tea, frowning as he saw the sugar floating around on the surface, "Um, sir? Would it be a hassle to ask for plain tea instead?"

"Not at all." Dumbledore replied, and not a second later Harry's cup was soon filled with unsweetened tea, "Now Harry, the things we are going to discuss with you will probably have a rather adverse effect to your emotions. You may feel angry, confused, as well as betrayed. We want you to understand that everything that happened was thought to be done in the best interest to you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head slowly, watching Severus lean against the wall out of the corner of his eye. For some reason he just couldn't let the professor out of his sight, "Yes sir."

"Good. You, dear boy, are a Sentinel, or protector. A genetic trait passed down from before Godric Gryffindor was born, which was a time when villages needed a protector from pillage and wild animals. There are maybe three families in Europe that have this particular gene, however, it has died out in all but our family. As it were, these genes become dormant when there is no threat to us and are very specific about when they come into play." Dumbledore trailed off, wondering if the 17-year-old boy in front of him caught the intended slip.

Harry thought that over for a second and then his eyes widened rather comically, "Ours?" He chocked out, spluttering over the tea he had just taken a sip of.

Dumbledore nodded, "All I ask is that you keep an open mind. Ask any question you deem necessary, and feel free to interrupt."

"Okay." Harry replied, setting his cup on the desk in front of him, knowing instinctively that whatever he was about to hear was going to shock him.

"Your great-grandmother, Gianna Potter, was my and professor McGonagall's child, our only child. She gifted us with two grandchildren. Harold Potter, whom you were named for, and a daughter, Elisabeth, who moved to the United States on her 18th birthday, the soonest she could leave after finding out she was a squib. She was devastated at being the first squib in generations on both the Dumbledore side and the Potter side. She eventually married a muggle and had two children together. Under the assumption that her children were most likely going to be squibs also, she never mentioned her past to her husband or kids. She, sadly enough, died when they were ten and seven respectively.

The eldest, James Joseph Ellison, is also a sentinel like you. Yes, he is your father's age and yes they have the same name, although Harold and Elisabeth never talked. Harold named your father, James, after my grandfather, and Elisabeth named Jim after her husbands uncle."

Harry's jaw dropped and he could feel the anger the headmaster mentioned boiling up towards the surface. He quickly clamped down on the impending explosion of the upset feelings and managed to ground out carefully, "If I have living relatives, other then the Dursley's, why was I placed with them and not you or Jim and his brother?"

"Because your mother's protection still stood. It was her love that saved you, not your fathers, although he did love you. That and you were to stay in England. Had you gone to the States, there was a good chance that we wouldn't have been able to find you, and the schools in America are application only." McGonagell replied, placing a hand on Harry's arm, trying to calm him.

"That's bull-shit. How the hell do muggle-borns in the States go to school to learn magic?" Harry asked, clenching his teeth. He was so pissed off about being forced to live with the Dursley's, while he had other living relatives, that he didn't watch his language, or the level of his voice. It hurt pretty badly when he yelled, and now his ears were ringing.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "They don't. While our witch-hunts were bad here, America had it almost worse. The supervisors of the two American schools didn't want to take the chance of starting up another witch-hunt. Most muggle-borns are left to deal with their magic on their own, not knowing what it is that they are actually doing. Even if they did know, there would be no way for them to do anything about it."

"So we don't even know if Jim or his brother are wizards or not." Harry said, feeling his anger drain and sympathy replace it.

"No, we don't. There is a good chance of it though. We'll work on that when we come to that road. Right now, we need to work on getting your senses under control. First thing you need to do is find your guide." Dumbledore replied, taking a sip of his tea.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Guide?"

"Your guide will be the one to help you with the sentinel abilities. Whoever it is will ground you and help you use them to your advantage. Everything they do will sooth you, their heartbeat, touch, voice, etc." McGonagell replied. She looked at Harry carefully over her glasses, much as she would one of her transfiguration projects, "Have your glasses been giving you trouble?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so, I mean, everything's all blurry. I just summed it up to needing a stronger pair."

"You cant tell the difference when you wake up in the morning?" She asked, sounding rather surprised.

"No. I always put my glasses on before I open my eyes, if I take them off at all. It's kind of become a precaution over the years, a comfort in knowing that they are on my face and not in Dudley's hands." Harry replied, touching the frames of his glasses out of habit.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Take them off Harry."

Harry frowned but did as requested, removing them for the first time in a long while. He blinked as everything came into a sharp focus. He could see the dust on some of Dumbledore's trinkets and the lines of age and/or worry on all three adults quite clearly, even with Severus standing several feet away, "Wow, this is nuts." He mumbled.

"Yes, now back to the subject at hand. Has there been anyone in the school, whether student or teacher, who matches the criteria I mentioned before?" McGonagell asked, her hand still placed gently over Harry's arm.

Harry thought about it, went over everyone he could possibly think of, but always came back to the same person, the one person who was going to have a heart attack at hearing this. He looked back over his shoulder at Severus, who, upon noticing this, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You have got to be kidding me Potter." Severus said, scowling.

Harry shook his head, trying to push away the anxiousness at the fear of biting his already tender lip, "N-no, I'm not, professor, but potions has actually been the easiest class for me this year. Which is odd, considering it's a N.E.W.T class."

"This isn't at all a bad thing, Severus. You know about Sentinels, and I can call upon Jim and his guide to help you both with the things you don't. Also, from what I understand, Jim and his guides animal spirits have merged, so they might be able to help you with that also." Dumbledore nodded to McGonagell who stood up, and after a quick but very gentle squeeze to Harry's shoulder, walked out of the office to contact their other grandson.

"Now, what I want to happen is…"

"Excuse me, Headmaster?" Harry blushed, as both Dumbledore and Severus turned to him, "I don't mean to interrupt, but how do you know so much about Jim? Have you met him?"

Dumbledore shook his head, the twinkle in his eyes dimming, "No, Harry, I have never met him. I kept in contact with one of his mentors, Incacha, who kept me updated on his status and the progression of his senses."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

Dumbledore smiled, "As I was saying, I would like for you to move down to the dungeons. It will be easier on Severus to be near you, in case of another zone-out. When the times comes, we will add another room of Jim and his guide."

"So, I will be staying with the Slytherins? I really don't think that's such a good idea." Harry frowned.

"No, Harry." Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "You will be staying with Severus. As will your cousin."

"Headmaster, I must protest on both accounts. I will not have Potter living with me, nor will I have my private rooms turned into a flat!" Severus exclaimed, walking towards the desk.

Harry grimaced, which was accompanied by a rather small whimper, which neither man seemed to notice.

"Severus, it needs to be done. If not, there's a possibility that Harry could fall into a zone-out and never come out of it." The headmaster replied, his own voice rising slightly.

"I never said I was going to shirk my duties as his guide, but that fact does not require me to live with him!"

"Severus, you will do as told. It will be easier for both of you in the long run. The quietness of your rooms will be much more beneficial to Harry then a loud common room!" Dumbledore yelled, which managed to shock Severus into agreement. Dumbledore had never yelled at him before.

"Potter," Severus said, straightening up and turning slowly to face the teen, so as to calm himself down, "You will follow…" He trailed off as he caught sight of the raven-haired teen, "Damn it." He muttered as he fell to his knees next to the chair Harry was residing in.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked, worried for his grandson.

"He's had another zone-out. Surely you know the symptoms." Severus growled out, all while rubbing Harry's back softly, "Come on Harry, you know the drill. Follow my touch. Pull yourself out. Use my voice as an anchor. Come on Harry, you're needed here."

Severus and Dumbledore sighed as yet again, Harry blinked his eyes, "It happened again" He whispered, looking scared.

Severus nodded, "Yes, but you're fine. Zone-outs are not harmful to your health, unless of course, you have one at an inopportune time."

Harry nodded, more to reassure himself he was once again awake then to give Severus some sort of answer.

"Well, let's go Potter." Severus stood up, "I will show you where you will be staying for the duration of the school term, if not longer." He shot a quick glare at the headmaster who was still looking a bit leery, "I'm sure the headmaster will have a house elf collect your things from your dorm and place them in my, or rather, our rooms."

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that my friends was the new version of chapter one. I sincerely hope it was better then the original. Well, if you care to, please R/R. thanks!


	2. Explanations

Title: Senses abound

Rating: Pg-13 or light R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Sentinel. i am just having some fun. I swear!

Summary: Harry's sense's go whack. Harry finds out he's a sentinel and related to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He's also related to Jim Ellison. Slash and Sentinel crossover. HP/SS and JE/BS

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I must admit I was shocked at the feedback I received! Talk about mind blowing. Um, this chapter has a lot, and I do mean a lot of info in it, that really needed to be covered. It might bore you or intrigue you, but I had to do a bit of hunting for some of this. But whatever it does to you, I do suggest reading it. It will help clear some things up. Thank you to Lahamma04 for being my muse and for being patient while I bounced ideas for this off of you. It totally means a lot to me. (hmm, feel like im signing a yearbook there. Cool!) well, enjoy!

A/N2: I should warn you, having re-read this, that Sev is a bit OOC. Just a fair warning.

* * *

"Harry! Oh Harry! Please wait up!"

Harry bit his lip as the voice assaulted his hearing, "Hermione..."

"We do not have all day, Mr. Potter. If you wish to tell your friends, I suggest you do so in a safer local. I can name a few people who would love to get their hands on this information." Severus waved his hand, a silent suggest for the trio to follow him.

The group of four was silent during their decent into the dungeons. Harry was nearly pushed into their potions teacher as he came to a complete stop. Ron had run into him, not realizing his friend had stopped so suddenly. He groaned in pain as his robes moved and caught on his t-shirt which caused the shirt to slide across his skin like a sheet of thorns.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Ron asked, quickly taking a step back.

"No." Harry moaned, clenching his teeth together, hoping the pressure would push away the pain.

Severus muttered the password to a portrait and quickly ushered his students through as it swung open. He told the portrait to close as quietly as possible, and then pointed out where the teens could sit.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, but sat down once they saw Harry do so.

Severus walked through a door off in the far corner of the room. Harry tilted his head and listened in on his guide's heartbeat, then flushed red when he realized Severus was in the bathroom. He turned his attention to his friends, "Well?"

"Harry, I know you're a Sentinel." Hermione said, not noticing her friend's slight embarrassment, which shocked Harry a bit.

Harry listened to the air rush out of his friend's lungs as she let out the air she had been holding.

"Very astute, miss. Granger. Do you now realize why it is important that you do not raise your voice?" Severus asked, stepping back into the room.

Hermione blushed, but Ron wasn't quite as intimidated, "Why do you care?"

"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." Severus came to a stop behind the couch that Harry was sitting on and placed his hands on the tense shoulders of the new found sentinel. He nodded slightly to himself as they relaxed under his touch.

"He's my guide Ron. The one person who can help me keep my senses' in line." Harry replied, leaning back unconsciously to rest against Severus.

Ron growled, "Why him? Why not somebody else?"

Harry frowned, "I didn't exactly choose him, you know. It was more of a subconscious thing really." He clenched his teeth. He didn't expect Ron to take it so hard. It's not like he and Severus were sleeping together or something, and he really didn't mind Severus being his guide. In the long run, it was rather refreshing to be around someone other then his close friends who attempted to look past the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' shit.

"But Harry! It's Snape!" Ron yelled, his face turning red.

Harry winced and turned his head, the ear yelled in furthest from his friends.

"Miss. Granger, would you please keep Mr. Weasley from yelling?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded, "Harry, how did it happen? The book I found said that you needed to have some sort of solitary commune with nature."

"That's not actually true. The time spent alone can re-trigger it, but the truth is, Harry has had this since he was born. Something he was told when he was younger more then likely caused him to bury this part of him." Severus answered, squeezing Harry's shoulders gently, trying to tell him it was okay to relay his summer to his friends.

"That and I was left alone in nature. This summer, three weeks before school was due to begin. My cousin decided it would be fun to get me beaten, which had become his new favorite past-time, but apparently he had gone too far with his father. He told Vernon that I had used magic to turn him into a pig over and over again. Far from the truth, because until I returned back here, I had no idea I could use magic outside of school." Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, Vernon wasn't going to take that. He snapped my wand while I was in the bathroom and when I walked back into my room, he slammed me upside the head.

I came to maybe a half an hour before he dropped me off. By then we were surrounded be woods, so I had no idea as to where we were. When he finally stopped I was dragged out of the car by my hair and left there. I followed this stream I found, figuring it would lead to a town or village at some point. For two weeks I lived off of water and un-cooked fish that I managed to catch. I stumbled into a bar on the outskirts of Leeds, and once the bartender recognized me I flood here to Dumbledore's office. I was never more grateful that I was famous. Yet again my fame saved my life." Harry spat, his face twisting into a grimace.

"Harry, Leeds is..." Ron trailed off, realizing how long his friend had been knocked out.

"Yeah, a good 6 hours from London, if not more. So it would have been a bit longer from Surrey." Harry replied.

Hermione bit her lip, obviously trying very hard not to say something, probably in fear of being chastised by the potions master.

"Say what you're thinking Miss. Granger. I will not slight you for it." Severus said, amusement lacing his voice. Harry found it to be rather nice sounding, actually. He made a mental note to try and make Severus laugh, as he was now curious to hear that wonderful sound from his professor.

"How did you know it was a wizarding pub, or that it was safe?" Hermione asked, casting a grateful look at Severus.

"I didn't. All I knew was I wanted a drink from a glass, whether water or anything else, and to use a loo with toilet paper. I got lucky, though, that it was a wizard pub."

Ron, while listening to this, was looking back and forth between Harry and Severus, "Er, professor, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you know what was wrong with Harry?"

"I read. There isn't much, if anything, on Sentinels available to the public, as that sort of study wasn't appealing to the times they were being done. One explorer examined Sentinels in his travels and did extensive research. Unfortunately, his wife burned most of his journals upon his death, and those that were written up as a book, were past through private collectors. My father has two of his books, and I read them as if I were starved for knowledge on the subject." Severus replied, not at all minding answering his or Miss. Grangers questions.

Harry tilted his head back and grinned at Severus, causing the professor to raise an eyebrow, "Have a seat professor, I'm sure its rather uncomfortable standing there."

"Actually," Severus started with a shake of his head, "I think Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger should be off to class, now that second period has started. I'll write you a note to excuse you for being late. Also, I am excusing Harry for the day, so he will see you two at dinner." Severus walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and quickly wrote something out on a parchment. He handing it off to Hermione, then walked over to the door and pulled it open, watching as his students said goodbye. He shut the door behind them and sat on the chair that Hermione had previously occupied.

"First things first," Severus said, leaning back in the chair, "Is that when I am called to a death eater meeting, you will remain here. I do not wish to return to a zoned out Potter while I, myself, am in pain. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded, "Crystal."

"Second, we are going to have to get you new clothes. You are seventeen for Merlin's sake, can't you shop for yourself? From what I can see, your clothes are big enough to fit an elephant, if not something larger."

"No," Harry frowned and shook his head slightly, "I didn't want my relatives to know I had money. That wouldn't have been a good thing."

Severus frowned also, not liking the sound of that. He steepled his fingers and decided to leave that for another discussion, "Okay, next up. The Headmaster has already asked the castle to allow a room in here for you; I know this because there is an extra door. Undoubtedly, your things have already been brought down. Furniture has been supplied, and near bedtime I shall change the sheets and blankets to your comfort as I'm sure the ones on the dorm beds have been uncomfortable for you." Severus eyed Harry, "How do you sleep?"

Harry blushed at the double meaning of that little innocent phrase, "Er, how do you mean sir?"

"I meant, how can you sleep in such an uncomfortable environment? It must have killed your skin." Severus replied, his own skin heating at the implication, though the blush wasn't noticeable.

"I found a shirt that felt rather nice and sat on that. Slept with my back against the headboard." Harry replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed for reasons he was unsure of.

"What material was the shirt made of?"

Harry racked his brain, "Uh, cotton I believe. It was really soft, but not totally smooth like silk or satin."

"That's fine. Cotton is one of the easiest fabrics to make with magic, which is why most standard robes are made from that material. Most of your new clothes will be made of cotton then, and I suggest staying away from leather and tight denim until we have more control over your senses. I'd stick more to khaki or more cotton when it comes to trousers."

"Okay."

Severus stared at Harry for a minute, "Are you okay with this? I mean, me being your guide? Im sure there's a way to possibly train, say Granger, to take my place."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm okay with it, really. You could sit there and yell and scream and it wouldn't bother me. If Hermione started in, her voice would jump octaves and I'd probably live a life of zone-outs, which I something I really don't want."

"Yes, I can see how her voice would be grating at those times." Severus said, a slight chuckle following.

A normal person probably wouldn't have heard it, but Harry did. He sat there in shock, surprised that such a sound could be so, so smooth.

Severus cocked his head in confusion for a moment, and then shook his head, still not sure as to why his student looked so stunned, "I'm sure your curious as to why I took you to the headmaster after your zone-out."

Harry lifted a shoulder and dropped it in a half shrug, "Nah. I kind of figured it had to do with the fact that you already knew what I was."

"That was part of it. The other was that Dumbledore explained to the teachers at the first faculty meeting of the year what had happened to you and what to possibly expect. If you were to zone-out or show any sign that a sense was bothering you, we were to bring you to him immediately."

"Oh. Well, why wasn't I told of this when I got here?"

"Because we weren't totally sure that you were actually a Sentinel or not. Couldn't be sure until you showed signs. We found no reason to place an unnecessary burden on you. You undoubtedly have enough."

Harry nodded his head, understanding perfectly.

Severus placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself up off the chair, "Well, Potter..."

"Harry."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Harry when we're alone, please? Whenever you say Potter I'm reminded of my dad. I get enough of that when I meet people who knew him."

Severus looked at him for a moment, then nodded, "Very well Pot- Harry. You may call me Severus then. Only in private though, do you understand?"

"Of course, Severus." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, come along then. Might as well get your room together now."

Harry stood up and was shocked to find himself so close to Severus. He looked up into an equally shocked face that was maybe two inches away, if that.

Harry's heartbeat quickened and he could here Severus' do the same, as well as his breathing start to hitch every few seconds. He could also smell a rather sweet smell, which caused him to feel really good. It then felt like he was falling back into himself when he noticed that their heads were moving closer together.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Severus warm breath float over his lips.

Fin for now.


	3. Nightmares

Title: Sense's abound

Rating: Pg-13 for now. Possibly R for swearing.

Summary: Harry's sense's go whack. Harry finds out he's a sentinel and related to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He's also related to Jim Ellison. Slash and Sentinel crossover. HP/SS and JE/BS

A/N: I found it terribly important to write a reply to velze, one of my (our) reviewers. After I read the review I knew it was apparent to explain the Dumbledore/McGonagall situation, just in case this particular point doesn't come up. Now, number one, this is fanfiction. I do not need to stick exactly to the story and how it was written by the author. You can do anything you damn well please in fanfiction, otherwise things would tend to get rather boring.

Two, do you honestly think that Albus would allow Minerva to put herself upon any undo danger or attention unless necessary by taking his last name? That and I find Minerva to be very free willed. One of those people, no matter who she married or what their status may be, who would keep her maiden name, if only to prove that if she were not married she could stand well enough alone.

And finally three. The situation with the Dursley's. I'm trying not to take this story to far from the cannon, so Lily's protection still stands. Also, in the first book, Albus found it better that Harry grow up away from his fame, hence the Dursley situation. In all actuality, and this point may or may not arise as it depends on how curious a person I make Harry, Dumbledore didn't realize the extent of his mistake until that summer. There is a good chance, however, that I may take that point into valid consideration in further chapters.

I did this only to further inform my (our) readers of any possible confusion, not to point out and pick on. As it was your review that prompted this, you take credit. That's all. I am not trying to mean or harsh, just reasonable.

* * *

Just as Severus was about to lay claim to Harry's lips, the boy jerked away. He gave Severus a sympathetic look in apology for the hurt one the Potions Master wore, before turning to the fireplace. A crackling noise mixed with hissing was coming from it, so he wasn't all that surprised when a head popped into view.

"Severus, Harry, I do hope im not interrupting anything." The head asked.

Severus turned his head and frowned at the headmaster, "No, Albus, you were not. We were just about to go work on Har, er, Potter's room." Severus raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"I have made arrangements for you to take Harry shopping in muggle London. When Jim and his guide arrive, please ask them to go along with you. They will be a big help when picking out Harry's new clothes." Dumbledore replied, his sky blue eyes twinkling.

Severus scowled, "So not only will I be babysitting Potter in muggle London, but also two foreigners? Joy."

"I'll see you at dinner, Severus." With that, Dumbledore disappeared.

Severus turned back around to find Harry frowning at the ground, "What's wrong?"

"If you don't want to be my guide, professor, just say so. Like you said, I'm sure there is a way..." Harry's head, however, shot up as Severus' heartbeat sped up. Now, if only he knew whether it was excitement or worry that caused the change.

"I don't mind, Harry. I'll admit I was shocked at first, but I am okay with it." He smiled, or came as close to smiling as he apparently could, "Just don't let anyone know I said that."

* * *

Harry fell asleep that night, comfortable for the first time in months, and dreamt, quite possibly, the weirdest dream he had ever had.

**The Dream**

'Ah, young Harry, protector of wizards, I see you have found your guide.'

Harry turned a full circle before his eyes landed on the only possible thing that could have spoken. A golden eagle was perched on a branch, which stuck out of the ground, "Er, yes?"

'No need to be alarmed, young one. I am here to guide you, not lead astray.'

Now Harry was confused. Was this eagle talking? Its mouth, or beak, wasn't moving, "That's good..."

'No worries. You're cousin, Sentinel of the great city, will help you and your guide. Everything will work out."

**End Dream**

Harry's eyes blinked open. He took advantage of the darkness to see just how effective his eyesight was now. He saw all of his furniture quite clearly. In all honesty, it was a bit scary.

He laid there for awhile, thinking about his dream, or what he could remember of it. Harry fell back to sleep, still in awe over his now over-perfect eyesight.

* * *

It's not as if he hadn't gotten a full night of sleep before. No, this wasn't anything like his normal sleeping pattern, which was always filled with nightmares. Tonight's dream of a hawk congratulating him was just odd. All he could figure was that it had something to do with Harry, as the hawk mentioned young one and sentinel many times.

Severus sat up in his bed, a soft sigh managing to pass his lips.

While he was grateful he did not dream of death and carnage, he could honestly say he would prefer a decent night's sleep to one filled with dreams.

Severus slid out of bed and drew on his midnight blue dressing robe, the only other color in his wardrobe. He walked out of his bedroom, pausing as he came to the door leading to Harry's bedroom.

He thought back to their almost kiss and he couldn't help wondering what the cause of it was. It wasn't as if he liked the boy. True, he hadn't hated him for some time, but instead a grudging respect had taken its place, though when he couldn't pinpoint. The respect had also grown as he watched Harry shoulder his responsibilities of being a sentinel with no verbal complaints other than the ones of pain.

Severus opened Harry's door a crack and glanced in. Harry was sprawled out on the queen sized bed, a gift from his grandparents, the duvet twisted up in a pile at the end of the bed, his limbs thrown out, sheet wrapped around his bare chest.

He let the rare smile cross his face, which quickly fell away as he observed Harry's face screw up in pain.

He cautiously stepped into the bedroom, speeding up when Harry's mouth fell open and the loudest scream Severus had ever heard, tore itself from the sentinels throat.

Severus hurried to the edge of the bed and grabbed Harry's shoulders, which jumped the scream up a few notches. He frowned as the muscles under his fingers began to ripple and twitch.

Severus knew only one thing that cause such a reaction, and an even more violent one in a sentinel. It was then that he realized that Harry was under cruciatus curse, the only possibility. He shook the shoulders he was gripping, "Harry!" He hollered, trying to wake him up.

He pulled his hands away as Harry slammed up into a sitting position, pale and gasping for breath, "S-Sev..."

"Sh, I'm here." He reached out, ready to try and provide some sort of comfort.

Needless to say, he was a bit hurt when Harry jerked and scooted away from him.

"N-no, please don't..." Harry stuttered, a sob escaping his throat, "It burns too much."

Severus was completely shocked at the relief that coursed his body. He shook his head, and decided he didn't want to deal with the emotional mess at the moment.

"Harry, I know what can help the burning," He paused, "If you'll let me."

Harry nodded, "Please, it...it..." He then shook his head, his sweat drenched bangs broke free from his forehead to fly in the air.

"Harry, I need you to clarify for me what you were feeling. I have a feeling that I know what it is, but please tell me im wrong..."

"It was the cruciatus. I normally feel it as a light sting, but this is the first time I have felt it since my senses became enhanced." He looked up at Severus, "Why do I feel it? The curse I mean."

Severus held up a finger, "I'll tell you when I get back. It'll only be a minute." He stood up and rushed out of the room and returned within the minute he said he would. He stopped in the doorway and looked, just looked at Harry.

Harry really hadn't grown all that much in the time he was in school. He looked like he maybe reached five eight in height, and that in shoes. He was still rather thin, which was something Severus decided he was going to change.

He kneeled behind Harry, the potion vial cradled in his hand, "I'm going to have to touch you to apply it, and it will help."

Harry nodded, "its okay, I know you won't hurt me." He looked over his shoulder, "So? Why can I feel the cruciatus curse? I hardly doubt that Voldemort casts it on himself."

Severus shook his head as he dumped some of the vials contents into his hand. It was a thick creamy, creamy white cream that had the same consistency as hair conditioner, though it smelled horrible, "Voldemort has a link with all of his death eaters through the dark mark, same as you have a link with him through your scar." He began to spread it liberally over the bare back in front of him, trying to keep the touches brief, "so in the long run, you have a link with all of the death eaters. Whenever he casts that curse you feel the pain of whichever unfortunate soul that's on the receiving end."

Harry sighed, "I suppose that makes sense." He turned around as the hands fell from his body, "Why weren't you called to the meeting?" He then shook his head as Severus reached to add the potion to his front, "Wait, please. My back feels like there are million little pricks everywhere you touched. I'd rather my whole body didn't feel like that at once."

Severus nodded, "Fair enough. I don't normally get that response with this potion, but your sense of touch is elevated." He set the potion on the bedside table then turned back to Harry, "As to why I wasn't called, it probably wasn't a meeting. Voldemort always has one or two death eaters with him at one time. He probably just is not happy with something, even more so if he cast the curse himself."

Harry nodded, "I see."

"Well, let's add the rest of the potion then if you're ready."

Harry nodded again, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Severus looked up from the book he was reading as Harry's bedroom door opened, "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged, his still bare shoulder rising and falling, "Depends on the area that question is directed to. Senses are a little rougher this morning, which means my food is going to taste like crap, and as to last night, I still feel kind of tingly."

"That's to be expected." He pointed to a tray that was sitting on a table on the other side of the room, "There's your crappy breakfast." With that said, he went back to his book.

Harry ate, deep in thought, trying to determine the safest way to get Severus to loosen up some. He watched his professor and guide closely, feeling his own breath pick up speed slightly. It felt similar to hyperventilation, but much more pleasant.

To Harry, Severus was handsome, in a standoffish sort of way. He was several inches taller then Harry and thin, but not overly so. His black hair swept his shoulders, and at the moment was hiding the pale face currently buried in a book. Harry also noticed that Severus' black eyes weren't at all blank looking, but rather it was like looking into black mirrors. The shine was there, but dim.

Harry studied the teacher closer and noticed that Severus wasn't wearing any slippers or socks. A gleam entered his eye; he had just gotten a wicked idea.

He slid from his chair and down onto the floor, under pretense that he was going to stretch out in front of the fire. That and the overly soft rug felt awfully nice under his bare skin.

He just smiled when his professor quirked an eyebrow down at him.

As Severus went back to his book, again, Harry turned his attention to the pale feet that were crossed at the ankle, resting next to his shoulder.

Harry couldn't believe what he was about to do, but damn if it wouldn't be hilarious. He very carefully lifted his arm and stretched his finger out. He bit his lip as he ran the outstretched finger along the sole of Severus' feet.

He clamped down harder on his lip as Severus jerked his foot away, the laughter attempting to escape. He quickly copied himself on the other foot just as it was being moved, and the laughter finally escaped.

"As I see it, you have to choices. One, you can continue to lay there, laughing, and take your punishment like a man. Or two, run."

Harry let out a squeak and jumped to his feet. He didn't get very far as Severus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to the floor, gently so as not to cause the sentinel any discomfort.

Severus loomed over Harry, a smirk on his face, "You, of all people, should know better."

Harry shrugged, grinning, "I knew what I was doing."

"Undoubtedly." Severus ran his finger down Harry's side, which caused the already chuckling boy to squeal.

Severus' eyes twinkled, actually twinkled, as he hunted out Harry's more sensitive spots, although, in truth, his whole body was one big nerve ending.

Harry squirmed under Severus, and managed to raise a hand long enough to swipe his own fingers across Severus' stomach, right below his belly button. While Severus doubled over at the sensations, chuckling, Harry sat up and pushed his guide over so he was, in turn, leaning over him.

Just as he was poising his fingers to attack, someone cleared their throat.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, "How did you not hear the portrait open?" He asked, gasping for breath.

Harry pointed a finger at Severus, "Like I could hear anything over you laughing."

"My laughing? You were the one who was squealing like a..."

"Gentleman!" A voice bellowed, laced with humor at the situation.

Severus and Harry both turned their heads towards the portrait. Dumbledore smiled at them, and then pushed the door further open, "Harry, I'd like you to meet your cousin, Jim Ellison, and his guide, Blair Sandburg,"

* * *

A/N: Yes! Ask questions! I love you all for it! Also, I know, just know that some of you are wondering how Jim and Blair showed up so fast. Especially from America. That will get explained in the next chapter. I swear it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and velze, I am sorry I singled you out, but your review was the one that needed to be answered, as im sure a few other people had questions on that also. I also realized that the first chapter was kind of crappy compared to this one and chapter two. Im going to do a re-write for it try and make the explanations flow a lot better. So, anyway, Thanks! And please review!


	4. New Meetings

Title: Senses Abound

Sub-Title: New Meetings

Rating: Pg-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter nor the Sentinel.

Summary: Harry's senses have gone crazy and Dumbledore recruits Jim Ellison, sentinel of the great city, to help. Crossover with Harry Potter and the Sentinel. SLASH SS/HP and JE/BS (both haven't quite shown up yet though.)

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out! Even with my beta and soundboard trying to urge me to write, isn't that right, Tasia? lol, well, I hope you like this chapter. I am working on my other stories, but I'm having a bit of a problem with them. Um, I should also warn you that the description for Severus' rooms wasn't really given in case you think its odd the way I have it in here, but I am in the process of re-writing chapter one and chapter two so they have better descriptions. So yeah, again with the ooc in the case of Sev.

Harry's eyes traveled from the headmaster to the two men standing next to him. The one closest to Dumbledore was easily as tall and around the same age as Severus, at Harry's best guess, but was definitely more bulky compared to the lithe potions master. He had sandy brown hair that was cropped close to his head and sky blue eyes, which were set in rather rugged face, that were wide in what seemed to be shock and confusion. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt, strait legged black jeans and a pair of trainers. As he looked the man over, Harry's eyes kept returning to the mans right shoulder, which was wrapped up in a sling. In his left hand he held a duffle bag with a black leather jacket slung over it, held in place by the handle.

The other man was nearly a complete opposite of the first guy. He was only as tall as Harry, if not an inch taller, with shoulder length, curly auburn hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore stylish glasses over cerulean blue eyes that were shining in excitement. Harry raised an eyebrow as he took in the leather chocker around the mans neck, as well as the flannel jacket and ripped jeans.

"Hi." Harry stood up and walked over towards the door, forgetting the fact he was only dressed in his, or rather Severus', pajama bottoms. He held out his hand, "I'm Harry."

The taller one looked at him a moment then took his hand, "Jim." He nodded his head at the other man, "This is my guide and partner, Blair."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Partner?" Blair snorted slightly in amusement, while Jim blushed, "At work. We're detectives."

"I see. Well, in any case it's a pleasure to meet you. That is, even though I've only known I had living relatives for only a day..." Harry blushed as trailed off. He glanced at Blair, "You too."

"Same here! It's always nice to meet more of Jim's relatives. I can tell you I was shocked when I realized his great-grandfather was still living." He glanced down at the headmaster, "No offence sir."

Dumbledore chuckled, "None taken, my boy, none taken."

Jim looked over Harry's shoulders and his eyes narrowed slightly. He shifted closer to Blair and placed his hand on his guides lower back, a move not missed by their companions, "Who's that?" Harry glanced back at Severus, who was heading towards them, although a bit cautiously. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, his move made in similar fashion as Jims, protectively, "I'm Severus Snape. I am potions Professor here at the school and also Harry's guide."

"So you Are a Sentinel." Blair said, looking closely at Harry.

Harry nodded, "So I've been told." He looked uneasily at his cousins guide as the cerulean depths began to twinkle almost as bad as Dumbledore.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder gently to pull him away from the door, "Won't you come in?" The other Sentinel/guide pair stepped into the room, leaving Dumbledore standing just outside the portrait hole, "The invitation to come in is also extended to you, headmaster."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I have work to do, I'm afraid, as much as I would love to spend time with my other grandson. There will be another room and bathroom added to your quarters, Severus." With that, Dumbledore took his leave. Harry shut the portrait behind the headmaster then looked at Jim, "What happed to your arm?" He nodded his head towards the sling.

Jim looked down, "I was shot by a sniper at close range. It shattered the bone and tore the muscles in my shoulder. That's why we were able to get away from work for an extended period of time."

Harry winced in sympathy, Quidditch memories flowing through his mind, "Our school nurse can fix that up. If you want that is."

"I've already had surgery on it. Don't need it again." Jim replied, shaking his head. Harry started laughing and Severus bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.

Jim looked at them and then at Blair, "Did i say something funny?"

Blair snorted in humor, "I don't think Harry was referring to surgery, Jim. Have you already forgotten that they can do magic?"

"I suppose that hasn't quite sunken in yet, chief." Jim said, with a sheepish shrug. Harry motioned for them to sit, waving his hand towards the larger sitting area.

Severus walked off down the hallway to get dressed for the day, "A simple spell and potion would fix you right up you know." He watched as Jim and Blair dropped their bags next to the couch and sat down, "We should also warn you about how you interact while your here. If some of my fellow students find out that there are muggles about them, particularly Deatheater children and spy's, they might take advantage of you."

"Muggles?" Blair asked, looking confused.

"People with no magic." Harry explained, pouring out four cups of tea from the tray that had appeared on the table. He then grabbed the edge of the tray and carried those and the milk and sugar to the end table next to the couch.

"You mean like me." Jim stated as he excepted the offered cup of tea, making sure to add milk and sugar to it. Blair took his cup, shaking his head as Jim offered the milk and sugar. Harry took a sip of his plain tea and watched in amusement as Blair frowned at Jim as Jim laughed. "Technically, we do not know for a fact as to whether or not you contain magic. It was never checked, as the schools in America are application only. Rather hard to apply to the school when you don't know of magic. Even without the magic you are not a muggle. You would be considered a squib." Severus answered for Harry as he took a cup of tea of the tray and sat down in the chair across from Harry.

Blair frowned, "What about me?"

"Well, the same applies to you, but if no magic is to be found then you will be classified as a muggle, as we know nothing of your heritage." Severus said, sipping his tea thoughtfully. Harry looked across to Severus, "Is there a way to check?"

Severus shrugged, "I'm almost positive there's a potion that just does that. In the book that contains the recipe, there is a color indicator also, for categorizing purposes."

"What?" Jim asked, looking confused.

"The potion, once consumed, will surround you in a colorful glow, which is actually just a magnifier of your aura. From what i remember, if youraura is iridescent or a light gray then there is no magic in you."

Harry set his tea cup down on the tray and stood up, stretching his arms high above his head, not noticing Severus' eyes scan his body, although their two guests did, "I'm going to go dress then." he started around the couch towards the hallway.

"Harry, dress in muggle clothing. We're going to have Jim and Blair work on lowering your senses to a tolerable level, make the potion, then head to muggle London around lunch." Severus said with a sigh, "I'm just grateful that today's a Saturday."

"Me too, Sev!" Harry laughed as the potions master growled at him, then took off towards his room.

Severus turned to face Jim and Blair, who were looking at him a bit nervously. Well, Blair was looking nervous. Jim looked as if he were ready to bolt. Apparently he didn't take change to well. Severus sighed again, "A few things you should know. One, do not be surprised if I act like an arse once we are in the presence of others. I'm working our war double-duty as a spy for our side. if I am anything but snarky, the news will travel fast to my supposed lord."

Jim and Blair nodded, not quite sure what the other man was talking about, but thought it best to agree with him. "Two, Harry has this uncanny tendency to draw unwanted attention and trouble to himself. People in this world view him as a savior much to his and my disgust. We'll get into that a bit later, but do not be shocked if rumors start to circulate as to who you are and what you're doing here." Severus narrowed his eyes, "Also, if anyone asks why you are surprised by something, you don't necessarily have to lie, just say you are from America and things are much different there then here."

"You're not scaring them already, are you Sev?" Harry asked, as he walked back into the room wearing an extremely loose pair of khaki trousers and a plain black t-shirt that was threatening to fall off his shoulders with every movement.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Sev?"

Harry shrugged, "Less of a mouthful."

"Do you want your shoulder fixed?" Severus looked at Jim, who's complexion was looking rather pallid at the moment.

"Um, sure..." Jim trailed off, looking lost.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't take change well and this is quite the change." Blair said, digging in his bag.

Severus nodded and stood up. He grabbed some floo powder from the jar on the mantle and tossed it into the flames, "Hospital wing!"

"What can I do for you, Severus?" Poppy asked as her head appeared a second later. "Are you busy at the moment?" Severus asked, glancing behind him. He turned back to face the medi-witch with a smirk. their guests were looking a bit shell-shocked at the fact that there was a face floating in his rather large fireplace. "No. I just sent Mr. Weasley back to his dorm." Poppy replied, shaking her head.

Harry's head popped up over Severus' shoulder, "Ron was in the hospital wing? Why?"

"He and Mr. Malfoy had a lovers spat it seems." Harry pales, "Ron and Draco?" He moved away from the fireplace and sat down in his chair with a huff. Granted, he and Draco were on decent speaking terms with each other now that Draco fought for the light as a spy along side of Severus.

It had come down to the blond taking a healthy, or not so healthy dose, of veritisereum to prove his loyalties to the light. Dumbledore had not wanted Draco to spy, but the blond was adamant, saying that if he had to take the dark mark and torture people in order to stay on his fathers good side long enough to collect information then he was going to do it.

Harry had to admit that this was not the way he wanted to find out that his once, previously thought straight friend, was gay. Not that it bothered him, quite the contrary actually, considering that would make him a hypocrite.

Severus watched Harry carefully for a moment, making sure that he wasn't going to faint or do anything as equally drastic, before turning his attention to Poppy's floating head, "We have a shoulder that needs to be fixed. It's already had muggle surgery..." At this both Severus and Poppy snorted, "However, it would be beneficial to the person in question to be fully healed."

Poppy nodded, "I'll be there in a split second." Her head disappeared from view, only to have her full body walk through not a minute later, "I also brought a light dose of calming potion for mister Potter. It wouldn't do him any good to faint over such trivial nonsense."

Harry sniffed as if affronted, "Well, someone has been hanging around Professor Snape a bit to much lately, hasn't she." He muttered, downing the contents of a small, opaque vial. He grimaced, trying to hide his face from Jim's view. Wouldn't do his cousin any good if he saw the reaction to the taste of a potion.

Severus' theory was the worse the taste the better the potion. At the moment, Harry just figured that the man liked to torture people. It also didn't help that the potion tasted worse because of his elevated sense of taste.

"Precocious brat." the medi-witch said fondly as Harry slipped the empty vial into her bag. "Oh yeah. Way to much time." Harry grinned at the witch as the potion started to work. Poppy shook her head, "Now, where's the patient with the shoulder wound." She asked, looking at the four men. Her eyes fell on Jim and she instantly removed his sling and cast, "Ah." With another shake of her head, this time accompanied with a frown and a cluck of her tongue, she pointed her wand at the now unwrapped shoulder again, "I do so hate muggle medicine, while, I must admit, it did save you from the horrors of skele-o-grow. The potion I'll give you instead isn't much better but it is going to be much faster as the muggle doctor already set the bones. So we have to need to re-grow them." with a quick tap against Jim's shoulder, she muttered, "Penitus." The two men recently introduced to magic straightened up in awe as an extremely realistic view of the inside of Jim's shoulder came up as a 3-D model in color.

Severus sent both of them a warning glare to not say anything. Neither responded back, having been in enough situations to realize how dangerous this could be, especially if such a nice nurse wasn't allowed to know.

"Well," Poppy said, her voice strained in what could only be frustration, "Stupid muggle doctors. Leaving muscle alone. You'd think with all their technology, they'd come up with a decent way to help it heal faster. All they did was irritate it more while they messed with the bone." She then reached her fingers into the 3-D model floating directly in front and pushed the muscle and small amounts of fat aside to better view the bone underneath.

"Can you feel that?" Blair asked suddenly, looking at Jim. Poppy looked at Blair, eyebrow raised, while Jim answered him, "No, chief, I can't" Harry turned to Blair after catching sight of the look on Severus' face, "I'm assuming you haven't been seriously hurt before, have you."

"No. I'm a T.A." Blair responded, catching on to what Harry was trying to do almost instantly and fell into the lie with ease, "Not much area to get into trouble with."

"What is a T.A.?" Severus asked, looking curious despite himself.

"Teachers assistant." Blair said, shrugging his shoulders, "I, uh, help teach a subject at our local muggle university." Severus nodded, "That's interesting. What subject?"

"Sano." They all turned their gazes to Poppy and Jim, who was rolling his shoulder gently, "Wow, the muscles aren't as tender."

"Stop it this instant, young man. You will not move yet. We still have some bones to heal, and I will not have you moving around as the potion takes effect, which should be any moment now." Poppy scolded, dropping another empty vial into her bag.

Sure enough, Jim's face scrunched up as the bones began to melt into place, "Oh boy, does that burn." He wheezed out.

"The burning will recede in a few seconds, no need to worry." Poppy watched the 3-D image of Jim's insides with a careful eye. A few seconds later she nodded, and with a wave of her wand, the image was gone, "How are you feeling?"

"Like new." Jim stood up and offered her a hand, "Thank you."

Poppy blushed slightly and shook his hand, "Don't worry about it. It was rather refreshing to have a new type of injury around this place to work with." She picked up her bag and turned to Harry, "You. You stay out of trouble. I am not expecting you to be back into the hospital wing before your next Quidditch practice, which I know isn't until after the Hols. Do you hear me?"

Harry flushed in embarrassment, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." She gave the top to Harry's head a quick kiss before heading through the fireplace.

"Well, Harry. She seems to have taken you under her wing, hasn't she? The only other person she coddles like that is me." Severus said, smirking at the man's obvious discomfort.

"Didn't you say something about a potion?" Harry asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

Severus caught on however, and shook his head, "No, i didn't. I want to get your senses' down to tolerable." He looked at Jim and Blair, who were sitting on the couch.

Jim was watching Harry and Severus banter, while Blair was staring at a slim, silver box he was holding in disbelief.

"Jim, my phones not working." Blair muttered, still staring at the phone.

"It wouldn't." Harry replied, smiling, "There's too much magic in and around the castle. It cancels out any electricity it can find."

Blair frowned, "Oh." He then looked up, "You said something about London?"

Severus nodded, "We'll go after the potion. First, though, I would like someone to show me what to do about Harry's senses."

Blair held up a leather bound book, "What you need is in here. I can't tell Harry what to do, seeing as how I am not his guide. All you have to do is be an anchor for him, while he does what he can." He tossed the book to Severus, "Turn to page 150. That should be the dial test. There's a test for basically everyday in that journal; from the day we met until I became a detective. By then, we had his senses under control."

Harry turned wide eyes to his cousin, "You went one hundred and fifty days with your senses out of control? How? I haven't even hit that yet and I'm going nuts."

"Well, it wasn't exactly pleasant. But it was actually longer then a hundred and fifty days. My senses had been out of control for years before I met Blair. They just started to get worse before I met him, " Jim chuckled, "But we had done tests prior to the dial one. With those, we found what things aggravated me more then others and then cut them out of my life. I had nothing spicy, nothing grainy, I slept with a white sound generator next to my bed with an eye mask over my face. That dial test was the best idea that this genius had come up with. I can at least eat onions again without burning my tongue off."

Severus finished looking over the page with a nod then stood up. He kneeled down in front of Harry and rested back on his heels, "Okay, what I need you to do is totally relax your body and close your eyes. Clear your mind so all you see is black..." Severus raised an eyebrow at Blair, "You should get along great with the resident quack Trelawney."

Blair looked affronted, "I am not a quack..."

"No, just a neo-hippy witchdoctor punk." Jim happily supplied as he stretched out, resting his hands behind his head.

"Hello? Can we wait to continue this argument until after I can hear normal, please? Harry asked, frowning at the three men.

"Sorry. Okay, Harry, clear your mind. Now, I want you to picture dials. One for each sense. Can you do that?" Severus asked, eyebrow still raised at the absurdity of what he was reading.

"Got it."

"Turn down each dial slowly until each of your senses comes to what you consider a tolerable level." He frowned, "Just don't turn them down all the way. I don't think that would be a good thing."

"Hey!...I never..." Blair started, grinning slightly at what that could do.

Jim frowned down at his guide, "Do not even think about it."

Harry's eyes fluttered open a minute later and a beautiful smile lit his face, "That is so cool! I played with them a bit. Just remind me not to turn the sense of taste up to high. That tea had one nasty undercurrent."

Severus shook his head with a sigh, "That's something I didn't need to know, as it's my favorite." He stood up and set the journal down on the end table, "Grab some money. Although, I'm sure that the headmaster has wasted no time setting up accounts at the bank for his two grandchildren. It's better to be safe in case he hasn't yet."

Their two guests nodded and began rummaging in their bags. Harry stood up with a stretch, "Sev, I want a snake." He smiled at his guide as Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why should I allow you to have one? I'm running a hotel not a zoo." Severus replied, grabbing one of his robes off a coat rack by the door.

He nodded to their guests, "If you'll follow me." He stepped out into the corridor, and after a brief glance about, started down towards his classroom. As soon as he entered, the robe flew casually to the chair and a cauldron set itself up in one of the workstations.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, eyeing the cauldron with unease.

"It's my cauldron. Spelled to recognize when I need to make a potion. Saves me the energy of having to lug it from the floor to a counter." He motioned to the tables where the students sat, "Sit. I do not want anybody in my way." After a quick glance through a book that he had on his desk, he began to gather ingredients.

Harry, Jim, and Blair all sat at one table facing the cauldron. Harry had never seen Severus make a potion before, so this was a new experience for all three of them. Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and his head on his palms. He was slightly amazed and more then a little turned on from watching his guide cut and gut ingredients. Severus was efficient, fast, and careful and moved with a grace similar to Harry's grace on the Quidditch pitch.

Jim and Blair were, for the most part, awed with the concept of potions. Harry had found a first year potions book that was left by some little Hufflepuff by the name of Zach Morgan. Remus, the resident substitute and werewolf, must have rushed the last class on Friday off quickly if a book was left. He had slid the book to Jim and Blair just before he had begun his contemplation of Severus. So they were now flipping through the book carefully, one of them gasping every now and again as they read some of the things potions could do. And it was only a first year book. Imagine their surprise if they got a hold of one of Severus' private books.

"All right. I just need to let it cool for about five minutes or so before we administer it." Severus glanced at Jim and Blair, who weren't paying him all that much attention. The two adults were acting like first years and it wasn't something Severus enjoyed dealing with, "What did you give them?" He asked Harry.

Harry, too, was off in his own little world, thinking of Sev's hands and all the wonderful things they must be able to do. He jumped when he heard his name growled rather loudly in his ear, and if the tone were to change, Harry thought that must of been the tone Severus used in the bedroom. He shook his head.

Such odd thoughts on his point, "What was that for?" Severus smirked, "It was apparent by the lost look on your face that you were not in a zone out and talking to you like a normal human being was out of the question, as I had tried that twice, so yelling at you was really the best option I could come up with."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, and nearly took my eardrum out with it. What did you want that was so terribly important anyway?"

"You know, I think you are becoming all to comfortable with mouthing back to me. Maybe I should start taking points off to keep you in line so I won't have any worries of you tarnishing my reputation once school starts back up on Monday." Severus said, walking back to his cauldron to start spooning some of the potion out and into a vial.

"You could, but I don't think Dumbledore would be to pleased that you're taking points off Gryffindor for no apparent reason. If I had had the common sense back at, um, our rooms, I would have showed you my school robes. I have no house affiliation anymore. Even my tie is just a plain black. Harry replied, "Now quit changing the subject and tell me what was so damn important."

"It wasn't really important, per say, I was just curious as to where those two got that book." Severus waved his wand over the cauldron, and after making sure the cauldron was clean, grabbed the vials and walked back over to the table.

Harry shrugged, "Found it under the desk and thought it would keep them occupied while you made the potion. Why, if I may be so bold as to ask, do you have four vials when we only need to test two people?" Severus smirked again, something he had been doing quite a bit of the past hour or so. Harry figured he was trying to keep from smiling, which got him to thinking about their tickling match earlier.

Severus, on the other hand, was trying his damndest to figure out when Harry had become so bloody cocky. He most certainly wasn't like that last year when they had finished up with the occumlancy lessons. "Actually, I am rather curious as to what level your magic is at as well as my own." Severus passed out the vials, Jim and Blair finally paying attention to their surroundings, "You two first." They nodded and downed the contents, both making a slight face at the taste, though Blair's was merely a flinch. Their aura's began to brighten in color after a few seconds and Severus nodded, "Well, you are both wizards, all though unfortunately for Blair, his level isn't quite as high as Jim's. You're two colors up from being a muggle, but you do have magic. Jim, Yours is just about normal. Right in the middle of the coding."

Both men sat back in shock, not believing what they were hearing, "We're wizards?!"

Severus turned to Harry, "Our turn. You go first because I can not wait to see how you stack up against Dumbledore. His aura is gold and there are only two colors left above that." Harry frowned at Severus but downed the potion with no complaints, no facial changes, nothing. He kept his eyes on Severus' face as his magnified aura threatened to blind him.

"Oh Merlin." Severus leaned against the desk behind him, "Silver and white? Gods, no wonder Voldemort is after you. I think we should tell Dumbledore." Severus pushed himself to his feet and started towards the door, his robe lifting of his chair.

"Hold on a minute. Aren't you going to drink yours?" Blair asked, looking confused as Harry jumped to his feet to rush after Severus. Severus cocked his head and looked at Blair, wondering if the man was on those muggle drugs that Filtch always confiscated at the beginning of the year. He then looked down at the vial still in his hand, "Ah, what the hell." He tossed back its contents, then waited rather impatiently for it to work.

Much to his shock, his aura began glowing in a mix of red and purple, "Well, my magic is stronger then I thought." He shrugged on his robe and muttered a spell which caused the robe to button itself up. "So that's how you do it. I figure it would take you nearly an hour to do it by hand." Harry said as he waltzed out the door, passing Severus.

"Audacious brat!" Severus yelled, storming out the door after him.

Jim and Blair looked at each other and wondered just what the hell they had gotten themselves into.

TBC...

Color coding for auras is as follows:

White -Extremely Powerful

- Where Harry is on the Scale

Silver

Gold - Where Dumbledore is on the Scale

Yellow

Red

-Where Severus is on the Scale

Purple

Blue -Average - Where Jim is on the Scale

Lt. Blue

Green

Lt. Green - Where Blair is on the Scale

Gray

Lt. Gray

Iridescent -no magic


	5. Shopping

Title: Senses

Abound Sub-Title: Interesting News Rating: Pg-13 for now

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter nor the Sentinel. Summary: Harry's senses have gone crazy and Dumbledore recruits Jim Ellison, sentinel of the great city, to help. Crossover with Harry Potter and the Sentinel. SLASH SS/HP and JE/BS (both haven't quite shown up yet though.) A/N is at the end of the chapter!

"Headmaster, have you any idea how powerful Potter is?" Severus asked as he burst into Dumbledore's office, "I checked both of us out of sheer curiosity and Potter's magic is well over yours. With the proper training..."

Dumbledore nodded, "With the proper training he could take care of Voldemort with a single spell and become a master in any field he chooses. I know all of this already. I also know about his power level. That was probably one of the things I couldn't help but fret over as Minerva and I placed Harry with the Dursley's. As we thought Voldemort was well and truly gone, we saw no need for him to grow up with such training." His eyes roamed to Harry, who was standing next to Severus, "I will always regret placing you there Harry. Always."

"Don't worry about it, sir. Your intentions were good, even if the Dursley's weren't." He gave a slightly scornful smile, "I can say I'm grateful for it in a way. At least I know that I can still go out and live like a muggle should anything happen."

"That's not really the way I would have had you learn those sorts of skills, however." Dumbledore then smiled, "So? Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley and muggle London? I've set up a port-key that will give you three hours to spend in both places." He then looked over to Jim and Blair, "I'm sure you're both quite tired. Your grandmother and I did choose a rather in-opportune time to get you."

"It's alright, um, sir. We've gone with less sleep before." Jim replied, taking a leaf out of his younger cousins book on what to call their grandfather.

"Jim, Harry, I do wish for you both to call me grandpa or even grandfather if you so choose, and I'm sure that would go for Minerva herself. It's been great many a year since we've been called grandpa and grandma." Dumbledore said, smile still firmly in place.

Severus glanced at Jim and Blair, "We should get going headmaster. We've got some wands that need to be picked up."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, they are wizards." Severus said.

"That's fantastic!" Dumbledore held up a silver, chain link bracelet, "This is the port-key that will take you to the Diagon Alley in and out field. You know the one, Severus. The one used by international wizards..."

Blair poked his head around Jim's shoulder, "Hey, that's my bracelet."

"Err, yes, sorry about that, but I needed something unobtrusive as it's to be used as a two-way." Dumbledore replied, looking a bit contrite. He handed the bracelet to Severus and then pulled out four keys, "I have set up a vault at Gringotts for each of you."

"Headmaster, I must protest. You have no reason, nor need, to give me an account." Severus said, scowling. The potions master was in no way hurting for money, and this was a bit of a low blow towards his pride.

"Well, consider it a sort of...pay off, if you will, for taking on the job of being Harry's guide. I know the animosity in the past must be forgotten and you do have a tendency to hold grudges." Dumbledore replied.

"A pay off?" Severus growled, his hands clenching into fists.

Blair stepped back and behind Jim, not quite knowing what Severus was like when angry. Harry, however, calmly laid a hand on Severus upper arm, "Calm down Sev. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."

Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Headmaster, I do not need a pay off. I had already come to accept being Harry's guide the second we had entered my, or rather our, quarters," He paused and glanced around the office, "As long as Voldemort doesn't find out, and then again even if he does, I am perfectly fine with being Harry's guide. There isn't much that can be done about that as it is." He flashed a quick glare towards Blair as the curly haired man opened his mouth only to snap it shut at the scary face.

Dumbledore nodded, "I do apologize for my phrasing, as it most certainly was not meant to mean that. All I meant was you can use this vault for anything you do not believe Harry should be buying for himself at the moment. In any case, that apology also extends to you Harry. I did not mean to offend either of you. However, you do know, that once a Gringotts account is open, it can never be closed."

"I do." Severus cocked his head slightly thinking, "I'll tell you what. I'll use this money for Harry's needs, such as clothing, any books he may want, whatever. And seeing as how it's under my name, any money that's left I'll split with the boy on his birthday. That way, you have no need to get me anything for Christmas," He paused, "Or my birthday. No rare ingredients or books."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he caught Harry's and winked, "I think I can handle that." The be speckled boy grinned as he caught the headmasters message. Those gifts were to come from him now that he was living with Severus in a way to show his appreciation and friendship.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Good." He turned to face Harry, Jim, and Blair, "Ready then? I'm going to place a glamour charm on Harry and myself. Only those who know of the charm will see us as ourselves, so you won't get confused." He raised an eyebrow at Harry, "This isn't a pleasant spell, just to warn you."

Harry nodded and with a flick of Severus' wand and a muttered word, Harry began to shiver as the charm enveloped him. It felt as if he had stepped into a shower of ice-cold water. However, as soon as the prickling began to intensify, it suddenly stopped. Harry opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow, "Done?" He frowned as his voice came out an octave lower, "Was it supposed to disguise my voice as well? It sounds rather odd."

"Yes." Severus said as he pointed to a mirror, "Go take a look. I charmed the mirror so we can take a glance at the glamour's."

Harry turned around and peered into the mirror with wide eyes. His hair was a sandy blond color that was pulled back into a ponytail with bangs that fell along the side of his face. His eyes were the same ice blue as Jims and his face itself was a bit more squarish then it was to start with. He also looked as if he had grown a few inches, "I need a bandana or something to cover my scar." He said, glad that his new voice matched his new image.

"Here. It's my robe so do not ruin it." Severus said, tossing to robe turned long black strip, over Harry's shoulder.

Harry wrapped it around his forehead carefully, making sure to leave his bangs on the outside of the strip. With a final nod, he glanced at Jim who was now the closest to him, "What do you think?"

Jim glanced in the mirror, "You look like you could be my son or Blair's. There's a mix of both of us in that glamour. Kinda cool on a weird sort of way."

"Hmm, yeah, you're right." Harry said. He turned around as Severus muttered the charm again. He watched as Severus' eyes slammed shut and his body started to quake. Again as soon as it appeared to get stronger, it stopped.

Severus gently maneuvered Harry out of the way and looked at his reflection. He was the same height, his black hair was now a dark brown and fell in a rather shaggy cut around his head. His nose no longer looked broken and his jaw was more rounded off. His onyx eyes were hazel with a bit of gold flecks, "Eh, I don't like it."

Harry glanced over his shoulder, "It could be worse, but I kind of like it. You look like you could be Sirius and Remus' son."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he met Harry's in the mirror, "Do not insinuate that ever again, if you value your life and/or body parts." He turned around and held up the bracelet, "All right, everyone touch the bracelet.

Harry, Jim and Blair all had panicked looks on their faces. Harry, because he hated port keying with a passion, and Jim and Blair because they didn't know what the hell was going on.

Dumbledore walked over and held his wand over the bracelet, "It's set for five for the return." He tapped the bracelet.

Harry felt the now sickening pull behind his navel and a second later their feet touched solid ground. Harry straightened quickly and flushed, "Excuse me." He ran to the nearest bush and began vomiting.

"Doesn't he have a jacket?" Jim muttered into Severus' ear, while Blair went to check on Harry.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked over at Harry, "I don't know. I know he's got a winter cloak, but I never thought to ask about a muggle jacket. He also isn't wearing a jumper." He pulled off his own muggle jacket, a leather one that he kept in Dumbledore's office for missions, and handed it over to a refreshed looking Harry, "Put this on before you get sick."

Harry looked down at himself, opening his mouth to protest, then snapped it shut when he realized he forgot to grab a jumper. He slipped the jacket off, "Oops."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Let's just get to Gringotts."

"I will be buying my own things then, right? Well, most things?" Harry asked, as they stepped off the field onto the cobblestone walk off Diagon Alley's main drag.

Severus glanced at him, "Weren't you paying attention in the headmasters office?" When Harry shrugged, Severus sighed, "I will buy you clothes and school supplies with that money. Anything else you wish to buy is from your pocket."

"That's reasonable." Harry glanced at his cousin and smiled when he saw both him and Blair looking around Diagon Alley in barely concealed awe.

The village was decorated for the holidays, lights stringing from lamp post to lamp post, hanging above doors and along the eaves of the buildings. Wreaths decorated ever door, and swags full of berries and lights ran along the tops of windows. It was truly a sight to see, especially the Christmas fairy lights that sat on some of the swags, twittering at passing customers.

They headed into Gringotts and Harry had to elbow Jim. The man looked as if he were about to jump out of his skin, especially every time one of the banks goblins scurried past them. They stepped up to the counter and waited somewhat impatiently for the goblin to notice them.

About five minutes later, the goblin finally looked up with a sneer, "What can I do for you, sirs?"

"We'd like to take some money from our vaults and afterwards exchange some of it into pounds." Severus said, handing over the four keys and a letter that seemed to have come out of no where.

The goblin read over the letter, eyes flicking back and forth from the four men to the letter, rapidly and not a little bit nervously, "Everything's in order." He motioned a younger looking goblin over, "Take these four gentleman to their vaults and then do an exchange afterwards."

"Yes sir!" the younger goblin turned to face the Sentinels and guides, "If you'll follow me?"

As they headed towards the back of the bank where the carts were located, Harry tugged on Severus' jumper sleeve, "Where did that letter come from? And why was the goblin looking so jumpy?"

Severus glanced down at Harry, "The Headmaster handed that to me before I cast my glamour. I'm assuming the letter tells of our real names and the charm to see through a glamour. Goblins have their own special magic, so they don't need words to cast small spells. I think he was just shocked that the letter was right and Harry Potter and Severus Snape where standing in front of him in a glamour." All of this was said in an almost hissed whisper, knowing both Harry and Jim could hear whatever he said.

Harry and Jim exchanged a glance, and when Harry shrugged, Jim climbed into the cart next to Blair. Harry smiled, almost shyly, at Severus, "Thanks for answering."

The group of four stepped out of Gringotts half an hour later, money pouches heavy and pockets considerably heavier with the muggle notes.

"That was..." Jim started, still pale and a bit green around the mouth from the extremely crazy ride in the tunnels beneath the bank.

Blair grinned at his partner, "Chill out, Jim. Just think of it as a roller coaster."

"Roller coaster?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. He ushered the group towards the end of the street, to where Ollivanders was located.

"Yeah. A long cart on tracks that can go at least three hundred feet in the air. The ride itself lasts maybe a minute or so, but your flying up and down these amazing drops at about eighty miles an hour." Blair replied. He walked over to the window of the Quidditch store, which was right next to Ollivanders. He peered in and his jaw dropped at the sight.

A new model racing broom, the Moonbeam 4500, was displayed on a velvet cushion, handle sparkling from the first hand waxing it had received.

Harry snorted, "I'm assuming it says 'price on request?'"

Blair nodded, "How'd you know?"

"My broom said the same thing when if first came into production. With the Moonbeam out, I'd say my broom dropped into the price range of the nimbus series." Harry muttered, a frown crossing his face, "I've never been more glad then I am now to be in seventh year."

"Why's that?" Severus asked, shock crossing his face. He covered it quickly though, trying to determine the reasoning behind Harry's words.

"I don't have to worry about Malfoy...err, Draco....showing up next year with a Firebolt or, Merlin forbid, a Moonbeam." Harry replied, chuckling, "C'mon Blair, Jim. Let's get your wands. The longer we stand around the less time we have to shop."

"Are you really a boy? Or are you hiding a girl under there somewhere? I've never met a male that anxious to do any kind of shopping." Jim laughed, walking into Ollivanders.

"I've never been clothes shopping before." Harry muttered, looking at the ground.

Before anyone could reply, Ollivander popped up before them, "Ah, Severus! Nice to see you again. Let me see here now, seven inches, dragon heartstring, maple. Excellent for Potions and Charms."

Severus nodded, "Quite."

"And Mr. Potter. Holly, Phoenix feather, eleven inches, very supple. Taking good care of it I hope."

"Actually sir, it was snapped over the summer. That's part of the reason we're here."

Ollivander frowned, but turned to Jim and Blair, "Mr. Ellison and Mr. Sandburg. I can dare say I wasn't expecting to see either of you here. Mr. Ellison, Let's find your wand first." He bustled off to a corner and came back pulling a cover off one of the long boxes, "Nine inches, Unicorn Hair, Pine. A bit stiff and quite good for Transfiguration." He handed Jim the wand, who just stared at it, "Well, go on now, give it a wave."

Jim had barely moved his hand when Ollivander was snatching it out of his fingers and already reaching for another box, "Well, try this one. Nine inches, Dragon Heartstring, Walnut. Good for Defense."

Jim took the wand and waved it, sending red and blue sparks into the air, "Wow..."

"Congratulations on finding your wand. I do love it when the wands just jump to go to an owner. Makes life so much more easier." Ollivander cast a glance at Harry as if to prove a point and then turned to Blair, "Now, you, Mr. Sandburg, are going to be difficult. You're magic decided to go a different route then that of your fathers. I think it has something to do with all of the traveling and learning you have partaken in, but while you still have some wizard's magic in you, most of it has turned to shamanic powers." Blair's eyes widened fractionally but stayed quiet.

"Now, a normal wand would be of no use to you, and I think it's time we tried this with young Mr. Potter as well." He motioned for the group to follow him into the back, "What we have back here are called Power Bracelets. Quite similar to a wand in making, but instead of a core from a magical creature, there are stones. They are very rare because they are so particularly hard to make and to weld." Ollivander pulled a box down from a high shelf and set it on a desk, "These will work well with you, Mr. Sandburg, because your magic is tied to the earth. Shamanic Powers derive from a wizard who has spent many years living off the earth and its magic."

Jim snorted, "All those damnable herbs of yours chief."

Blair frowned, "It's not just the herbs, Jim. You lived with a tribe in South America remember? I've been to a good dozen or so on my anthropology research. For some reason this isn't surprising to me at all." He looked at the bracelets that were standing proudly in the box, "How do these work?"

"Just like a wand. If you had a normal wand it would pull the magic from within you. With your power level so low, you would be above a squib, but barely able to cast larger spells without tiring yourself out greatly. These bracelets will weave your wizard and shamanic powers together, allowing you to cast those types of spells with the ease of a normal wizard. What I want you to do is hold out your hand over the box and grab which ever one is pulling at you the strongest. Only the strongest pull or it wont work as well."

Blair did as told, feeling his hand being dragged down and to the left, stopping just above one of the mahogany bracelets. He picked it up and felt a warmth go through him.

Ollivander nodded, "Mahogany and rose quartz. It's a good bracelet. Not an overly powerful one, but good nonetheless." Finally he turned to Harry, who's eyes were wide and mouth was open, "Now, as for you. You need to beat Voldemort, but with or without that wand you will be useless against him. The bracelets will work in a different way for you. Once on, it can never be removed and it will pull and harness your magic just enough to keep you safe and yet allow you to perform wandless magic, which will be a very large asset." Ollivander frowned, "I need you to follow the same advice I gave to Mr. Sandburg. Do not pick, allow it to pick you."

Harry glanced at Severus who was just staring at him, his face unreadable. Harry sighed and walked over to the box, holding his hand out. He barely was able to bite back a yelp as his hand shot down to the very one in the middle. He picked it up and held it on an open palm, watching with wide eyes as the bracelet pulled itself upright and began rolling itself around his hand before sliding around his wrist and molding into his skin.

He grunted and fell to his knees as pain shot through him, starting from right below his chest and shooting to his wrist. As the pain diminished, Harry noticed a pair of hands sliding gently along his back. He blinked his eyes open and met Severus' onyx orbs peering at him with worry.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling Harry's arm up gently to inspect his wrist.

"Yes." Harry whispered, he too staring at his wrist.

Ollivander frowned, "I've never seen such a reaction to that. That bracelet is holly, with a center of fluorite. It's one of the more powerful bracelets I have."

"Well, at least I can see why it can never be removed." Harry stood up with a grimace, "How much?" He waved his wrist, "For the bracelet I mean."

"Fifteen galleons for the bracelets each, and six for the wand." Ollivander replied as he headed back to the front of the store.

Everyone dug out their money, Blair staring at his bracelet as he did so, "I admit, I am totally fascinated by weird things, but pain is not one of my fortes." He looked up to find everyone staring at him, "All I want to know is if my reaction will be like Harry's."

"I doubt it'll be that strong. You will feel the pull from your magic, but from what I understand it's near similar to a burn."

"Wonderful." Blair muttered.

"Sev, how are we supposed to learn how to use the bracelets? They seem to be something rather complicated." Harry asked, as they walked out of the shop.

"We'll pick up some books on it at Flourish and Blotts. I'm sure if we all work at it, you and Blair will find a way to master them." Was Severus' answer.

An hour later they were walking through the brick wall and into the Leaky Cauldron, "There's a muggle shopping center up the block and around the corner." Harry muttered, "We don't have much time to shop though. I'd gather there's only another hour left till the port-key activates."

Severus nodded, "Sounds about right. We'll have you try one outfit on and base your size around that. It will cut some time off considerably."

The walk to the shopping center was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

It was Blair who broke it, "Jim? Don't you think you should give Simon a call? He's probably going out of his mind if he's realized we're not at the Loft."

Jim nodded and pulled out his cell-phone. He flipped open the mouthpiece and began pressing buttons.

Severus, who very rarely came in close contact with muggles, was shocked by the phone and deftly plucked it out of Jim's hands, "What is this contraption?"

Without waiting for an answer he read the display, which said 'Banks, Simon' in bold letters with a long number underneath. Further down were an odd bunch of numbers, plus a button with a red dot and another with a greed dot.

"What does this do?" Severus pressed the green button, just because it was his favorite color outside of black, and was shocked when the display changed to 'dialing.'

'Ellison! You better have a pretty damn good excuse for being off that couch! You were shot two days ago and the doctor said your equilibrium is going to be bad from the medicine, and even worse with your damn senses! Where's Sandburg! Is he with you? What the hell was he thinking!' There was a pause, 'Don't you dare ignore me Ellison, I know you better then that!'

Severus cautiously brought the phone to his ear, as his three companions, all able to hear the other person clear as day thanks to the mans temper, watched on in amusement.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice just below screaming level.

'Who is this? Listen here, this is Captain Simon Banks of the Cascade Police Department. I demand that you return this phone to Jim Ellison!'

"You heard the man, Severus. I'll placate him." Jim took the phone back and stepped off to the side to converse with Captain Banks.

"I'm going to assume that was the first time you've seen a telephone, let alone used one?" Harry asked, chuckling.

Severus sneered, though there was no malice behind it, "How'd you guess?"

"Well, ready to shop?" Jim asked, rejoining the group.

Harry began bouncing slightly, "Yes!"

Severus enlarged the hundred and some shopping bags that littered the sitting rooms floor with a groan, "It's going to take forever to sort this lot."

A knock sounded as Harry opened his mouth to reply, "Keep complaining Sev, while I answer the door."

He walked over and opened the door. He raised an eyebrow, "You guys aren't in the library? On a Saturday? Amazing!"

"Stuff it Potter..." Draco grimaced as Ron gave him a jab in the ribs, "Harry. Where's my godfather?"

Harry pointed over his shoulder, "Over near the bookshelves, looking as if he doesn't know whether to scream in anger or frustration." He stood there in the doorway a moment longer after sending Hermione and Ron a quick wink.

Draco, however, wasn't having any of that and snarled, "Well?"

"Well what, Draco?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"May we come in? I have some rather interesting news." Draco replied, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

Harry smiled and stepped off the side, "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Harry, you may be living here, but I ask that you not torment my godson with in these walls." Severus said, not once looking up from the mess surrounding him.

"Harry, have you seen my..." Blair walked out of the hallway looking lost. When he saw the three visiting teenagers, he paused and flushed slightly, "Err, sorry. Didn't realize you had company."

"It's okay, Blair." Harry glanced over Blair's shoulder, "Where's Jim?"

Blair shrugged, "Last I saw him, he was heading to the bathroom, but that was as soon as we got back. I kinda buried myself in the closet."

Draco's eyes widened and he turned to look at Severus, to see how his normally loner godfather was taking to this sudden invasion of his private rooms.

"Draco, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, this is Blair Sandburg. He's an American Shaman..." Severus said, waving his hand in Blair's general direction.

Hermione peeked over Harry, an excited glaze in her eyes, "Shaman? They still exist? I read that they eventually died out, even in the wizarding world because people weren't willing to change their magic. The last shaman was dated back nearly two-hundred years ago..."

"Thanks, Hermione, for the history lesson, but I'm more curious as to why Mr. Sandburg is here." Ron said, interrupting Hermione.

"He's here with his partner." Severus replied, digging through a bag, the frustrated tone of voice he used suggested he was not finding what he was looking for.

"I wish you wouldn't say it quite like that." Blair murmured, turning red from the inquisitive stares.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and flopped into one of the chairs by the fireplace, "I'm surrounded by gay guys. Such is my luck."

"I'd rather you didn't plop on my furniture, Ms. Granger. They are not as young as they look." Severus said, still digging.

Harry chuckled, "I think the worlds out to get you Hermione. Making you pay for being a genius." He sat down in the chair next to her, a smile gracing his face.

"I've got a little bit of a problem in the bedroom. The beds..." Jim came to a halt behind Blair, arm raised with his thumb pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh my gods..." Hermione slumped back in her chair, mouth hanging open.

"Mal-err, Draco, Ron, 'Mione, this is my cousin Jim." Harry said, chuckling at the expressions on his friends and once arch-rivals faces.

"Um, Hi." Jim glanced over his shoulder, "Look, the bed just got up and began to do its own version of tap dancing when I went to lay down. I tried to get it to stop, but I think at the moment I'm lucky to have got off the thing alive and whole instead of flattened like a pancake."

"I'll take care of it." Hermione jumped up and followed Jim into the bedroom.

Blair followed them with his eyes, frowning, "Can I trust her?"

Harry smiled and glanced at Severus, who was smirking, "So you do like him."

Blair nodded, still looking down the hallway, "Something like that."

"You tell him?"

Blair looked at Harry and spread his arms, "I'm still alive, aren't I? And watch how say things, will ya? He listens to everything I say and do."

Harry's smile widened as it hit him that he can check in to see if Hermione was doing anything stupid. He closed his eyes and turned up his hearing dial, careful to focus on Jim and Hermione's conversation. He had seen Hermione's look when Jim came out, and even though Hermione was his best friend, he couldn't see his cousin with someone other then Blair.

'So, Jim was it?"

'Yep, and I'll take you to be 'Mione, then."

A giggle, "Of course.' A thump, which Harry took to be the bed settling down, 'So, Jim. Are you single?'

'Kind of...'

'Kind of?'

Jim sighed, 'It's sort of an unrequited love.'

'I see.' Hermione sounded awfully disappointed at that.

'Yeah. I'm used to it, but I just can't see myself dating anyone because of it. I tried and felt like I was being un-faithful.'

'Well, the beds fixed, so I'll leave you to get some sleep.'

'Thanks.' A pause, 'Would you send Sandburg in? He got even less sleep then me last night.'

'Sure, but you do realize there's only one bed in here?'

'Wouldn't be the first time we shared, and I'm sure it won't be the last.'

Harry turned his hearing back down as Hermione waltzed back in the room, "Mr. Sandburg? Jim said you should get some sleep. He sounded rather...forceful, about it."

Blair nodded, "Thanks." He turned and walked down the hall yelling a good night back to the main room.

"So?" Harry turned to Draco, "What was the interesting news you have? Or am I not allowed to hear it."

"Don't be daft, Pot-Harry." Draco glanced at his uncle, "Have you by chance seen todays Daily Prophet?"

Severus shook his head, "No, actually, I haven't. We've had a bit of a busy day today, so stopping to read the paper was not part of the agenda."

"Well, anyway. In today's Daily Prophet, which is a bunch of shit, I might add, there was an article from Fudge, claiming that he and several Aurous saw and attacked Voldemort outside a muggles home in surrey. He is claiming that he has taken care of the 'You-know-who' problem. The funny thing is, is that three hours ago, which would be near twenty hours since the supposed demise of the dark lord, said dark lord walked right out into London to the ministry, and began to demand that he be let in to take care of the imbecilic fraud of a minister himself."

"Seems to me to be a pretty foolish thing on both Fudges and Voldemorts part." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Draco nodded, "Yes, well, it wasn't really Voldemort, but a red herring. Fudge went outside himself and took care of the imposter, only to be struck dead by another wizard, although we're still not sure if it was a mis-cast hex or on purpose. Anyway, the ministry was in a panic to realize that a trap had been set to kill off Fudge, so we now have a new minister, who has been second in-line for the post for the last ten years. She took over about an hour or so after Fudge was off to the morgue, and amazingly enough, half the departments are running better already."

"How do you know all of this, Draco?" Severus asked, frowning, "We were at Diagon Alley earlier around the time all of this would have taken place, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

Draco snickered, "Well, for one thing, Ron and I both have very close ties to two people who work at the ministry, and second, no one believes anything the daily prophet prints anymore. Not after what all went on in fifth year."

"Speaking of which, have you talked to snuffles lately Harry?" Hermione asked, turning to look at the brunette who seemed to be lost in thought.

"No," He replied slowly, "He and Remus are off in the states. They're working on building up a werewolf colony somewhere in the northern portion of the country. They wouldn't tell me anymore then that except that letters and visits would be few and far between for awhile."

"Ah, well. Dinner will be starting soon, you coming along with us? Dumbledore set up special tables in the back of the hall for those of us that have friends in "rivaling houses."" Ron made quotations in the air, "Pretty quiet back there. Hermione and Blaise seem to enjoy it and have spent most of this morning at said table, doing homework and extra credit."

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Draco nodded, "My cousin on my mother's side. He and Hermione have gotten close lately."

Harry frowned, "You know, I've only been out of the loop for two days. When the hell was all of this taking place?"

"Past few weeks and Harry, you've been out of the loop for months now. Not in the sense you mean, but your attention was always elsewhere, so much so that you didn't notice Ron and Draco getting together, or me and Blaise becoming friends." Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh."

"So? You coming then?" Ron stood up and helped Draco to his feet a second later.

Harry glanced at Severus, who nodded, "I need to be present anyway. I'll leave a note for your cousin, although I am pretty sure they will sleep through the night."

Harry grinned, "Thanks, Severus."

TBC... A/N: I wish to thank everyone who's reading this for reviewing and being patient with the ridiculous amount of time in between updates. I had an excuse for maybe a week after my last post, and that was the death of my grandma, but after that it was just pure laziness on my part. And so I apologize to you all, here and now. And even I, myself, hope to get the next chapter out sometime just after the new year. Hope you liked the chapter. Some more things got explained, went a little unique at some parts (I hope) and I even threw in a new minister, who is an oc but will be rarely mentioned, seeing as how I don't even have a name for her. heh. well, please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Hols beginning

Title: Senses Abound

Rating: This chapter is Pg-13

Summary: Harry's senses begin to act off the wall. He finds out he's a sentinel and related to Dumbledore and McGonagell. He also finds out he's related to Jim Ellison. Will his new ability be able to help him in the war against Voldemort? Crossover with the Sentinel.

Warnings: Slash mainly. Major OOC on Sev's part, and probably on Jim's also.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter or The Sentinel. One belongs to a fabulous author by the name of J.K. Rowling, and the other belongs to Pet Fly inc. All I own is the plot, crossover theme, and maybe one or two minor original characters. I swear!

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

"Come on Jim, just swish and flick."

Jim ficked his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Hermione shook her head and her hand, "Jim, Jim, stop. You pronouncing it wrong. It's wing-_gar_-dium levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"Sounds familior doesn't it?" Ron asked, leaning over his charms homework to whisper to Harry.

Harry shook his head, "You didn't need to lean over to whisper, you know. Could hear you plain as day, and yeah, feels like first year all over again." Harry said with a chuckle. He actually felt rather sorry for his cousin, as he knew how much of a slave driver Hermione could be.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, at least this time I'm not the victim."

"And we don't have to worry about chasing down a troll afterwards!" Harry replied, laughing.

Draco looked up from his homework with a raised eyebrow, "Wasn't that when Hermione hated you?"

Ron shrugged, "It was sort of a mutual thing."

Harry stood up suddenly, poured a cup of plain tea, and went to stand next to the door. Ron and Draco watched in amusement as Severus walked in seconds later, muttering on about idiot Hufflepuffs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the tea floating under his nose and Harry's hand attached to the saucer, "What did you do?"

Harry smiled, "I didn't _do_ anything as you so nicely put it. You sounded like you could use tea, so I made you a cup, nothing major. Besides," Harry waved his free hand, "We have guests."

Severus glanced around the room, "You mean _you _have guests. And since when are my private rooms a teenage hangout?"

"Probably since I moved in here. Have you, uh, talked to Dumbledore yet?" Harry asked, lowering his voice.

"I have. You'll get your new schedule after the hols." Severus sank into his chair by the fire, sighing as he finally managed to relax, "And speaking of hols, we are going to my house during break. Dumbledore wants to try and place a new set of wards up around Hogwarts, so everybody needs to leave."

Harry frowned, "Not that I mind going to your house or anything, but what about those people who have no where to go?" His eyes flickered to Jim and Blair, who had just come back into the room with one of his new books.

"They're coming along of course. I do have the room." Severus looked up at Harry, his normal scowl turning into a look something akin to curiousity, "I've been meaning to ask you about what you've been doing about a wand these past few months."

"Er, I've been using Hermione's. She normally gets things right first off, so she'll pass over her wand for me to use. Part of the reasons my marks have been so low this year. Do you think the rest of the professors will have a problem teaching me to use this thing?" He waved his hand, the one with the bracelet imbedded in his skin.

"As long as you've been reading those books we picked up, I don't think there will be a problem. They've all been warned, so there won't be any surprises, either." He gazed around the room, taking in the teenagers who had all gone back to whatever they had been doing before he came in, "Curfew is in fifteen minutes. I suggest you head off to your dorms unless you wish me to take points."

Hermione eeped and flew over to the table where the boys were packing up their things. They hollared out goodnights and left, Hermione making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

"Your grandparents will be making an appearance at my house Christmas eve and will be staying through Christmas evening, so both of you will have a chance to spend time with them outside of the school. Harry, I also want you to learn to fence and train in hand to hand combat. It will come in handy as Wizards tend to use magic over brawn." Severus said.

"I could teach him the hand to hand basics. It was part of my training when I was in the army." Jim said, looking up from the book Hermione had thrust at him as she left.

Severus nodded, "And I know the fencing. We'll work on that over break then."

Harry shrugged, "Come on Blair. Let's play Exploding Snap."

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

Severus' house was amazing. That was the only thing Harry could think of to descibe it. It was a total of four stories, counting the basement. It wasn't as big as a mansion, but it was large, perfect really.

The first floor had a guest room, two story great room, two story library, the kitchen, a morning room, a dining room, and a hallway with a built in desk. There was also a garage attached to the house, so Harry figured that it was built by muggles. The first floor also had a deck like veranda off the morning room at the back of the house, which overlooked a frozen lake, and had stairs off to the side leading to the ground. To Harry's amusement there was also an elevator situated in a far corner near the garage.

The second story, which was reached by either elevator or a set of curved stairs that sat in the middle of the first floor inbetween the kitchen and great room, held two bedrooms, an overflow from the library which Severus called 'the loft', and a large reading nook that had a balcony attached that was big enough to be another room if it only had walls. There was also a laundry room off of the reading nook, that Severus said he never stepped into but they were free to use it if his one house elf wasn't available.

Each of the bedrooms had a walk in closet and its own private bath. One of the bedrooms also had a bay window, that had a bench that was practically a bed. This room was where Jim and Blair where staying. Harry's room which, while bigger, had a smaller closet and bath, but had access to the roof of the backyard veranda, not that he was going to take advantage of that in the middle of winter mind you, but it was the thought that counted. Then there was what Severus called the 'study nook' which was a free space in front of Jim and Blairs room that had the elevator, the stairs to the third floor and a reading bench curved off in front of a large window. Harry couldn't figure out why Severus called it that, but Severus said the previous owners had had a desk where the reading bench was.

The third floor had to be Harry's favorite floor by far. It was half the size of the other two floors, sitting on the right side of the house above the bedrooms. It was a total of three rooms, and they were all for Severus. The bedroom itself was huge, even with a bigger then a king sized bed sitting in the middle of it. The bathroom was something like Harry had never seen, smaller then the prefects bathroom of course, but still quite large. With Severus' huge, and almost empty, walk in closet (which held a window seat!) the bathroom was almost the size of the bedroom. It had two toilets, each with their own little room for privacy, two sinks, a shower that was bigger then the closet in his room, that had two shower heads and a seat, and a whirlpool tub that was raised off the floor by three steps and surrounded by a deep ledge. The bathroom was completely done up in black marble with gold for everything else, i.e. the faucets, shower heads, and drawer handles.

Outside the bedroom, Severus had a large hallway that had yet another window seat that looked more like a chase lounge then a bench, a desk, the stairs and elevator. The other door off the hallway, Harry found out, led to Severus' office.

The basement was something Harry expected and yet there were still a few surprises. A fourth of the basment was Severus' private potions lab, another fourth was an oddly shaped, unfinished room, and yet another fourth was an open area with mats on the floor and weapons on the wall. There was also an equipment closet where Severus stored empty cauldrons and vials not in use, the elevator, another bathroom, and even a kitchenette along the wall of the stairs, which was used when Severus was working with a potion that couldnt be left un-attended for long. There was also a terrace off the back at the bottom of the stairs, which led to the lake. The last fourth was what shocked Harry the most. A pool. Severus Snape, potions master and most hated teacher at Hogwarts, had an indoor pool with a _fireplace _and sitting area set off in the back of the room.

Two days into the hols break found Harry and Blair in the open room, kicking a checkered ball back and forth, attempting to get it past their opponant and into makeshift goals. Jim was perched on the kitchenette cabinet, watching and nursing a coke that his guide had managed to procure.

"Harry, I just talked to your grandfather..." Severus stopped as he came down the stairs and watched, confused, as Harry kicked the ball between Blairs legs and in between two poles.

Harry pumped his arm into the air, whooping, "Hah! Three to one, Blair. You so owe me breakfast in bed." Harry jumped around so he was facing his guide, "Oi, Sev, you should join in. The stakes are raising and one might actually get to lounge around in bed all day tomorrow."

"What are you playing?" Severus asked.

"Oh, thats right. You dont know anything about muggles! This lovely sport is football, or in America better known as soccer, as their football is quite similar to rugby." Harry walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a can of coke, "And this stuff! I was never allowed to have it at the Dursleys! It's so addicting! Oh, the sugar!" He took a gulp of the caffinated drink then offered the can to Severus, "Wanna try? It's really, really good. Blair said he was gunna try and get mountain dew or something like that, but the store didn't stock pepsi products so he ended up getting coke instead, not that thats a bad thing mind you, but wow, is this stuff good."

Severus pushed the can away from his face and glared at Blair, "What is in that thing? He's acting drunk."

Blair laughed, "Nah, he's just on a sugar high. Soda is loaded in caffeine and sugar, hence the reason he's bouncing off the walls. He'll be dead tired when he comes down though."

"Is that what you were looking for when I pointed out that muggle store the other day?"

"Er, kinda. I was actually going to pick up some frozen pizza's. I normally don't eat that kind of stuff, but I wasn't sure how you'd take to wilted escarole salad with figs and gorgonzola. Heck, that's something Jimbo here won't even eat and we've been roommates for three years now."

Harry gagged, "That sounds so gross. Hey, Sev?" Harry bounced so he was facing Severus again, who had raised an eyebrow at his antics, "Can we please practice sword fighting now? You said we could, and tomorrows christmas eve and we've got company coming so I wont have time to learn tomorrow and the day after, and I am so anxious to learn..."

Severus slammed a hand over Harry's mouth, "Harry, shut up for two seconds."

"Mph, tph." Harry said, then promptly licked Severus' palm.

"We have more company coming tomorrow, other then your grandparents. I talked to the headmaster and he and Minerva are showing up around five tomorrow, and my family will arrive around seven, just in time for a nightcap." Severus said, pulling his hand away from the young sentinels mouth and wiping it on his pants.

Harry grinned, "Wow, I find out something new everyday! I had no idea you had family." He then frowned, "They're not deatheaters are they?"

Severus shook his head, "No, and they do know that I'm a spy. It was rough waters when I first joined the deatheaters, but I am pretty sure they understand they why now." He glanced at Blair, "You said something a week ago about piggybacking senses? How does that work? Do you think we could use it in the war?"

Blair shrugged, "Depends on whether there will be extremely loud noises going on around them. One of the times we tried with Jim a gun went off about three feet away. It sent him straight into a zone out that he was stuck in for about half an hour." Blair plopped down onto the floor, crossing his legs, "Piggybacking is pretty self-explanatory, really. What you do is use your eyes or ears to force the opposite sense on futher then it should go. Another time we used it, Jim used his ears to force his eyes to find a helicopter. His ears gave his eyes the extra omph needed to see the object he was looking for. I'd wait to try it with Harry, atleast till he has more control."

Severus glared at Harry, "You told me everything was fine."

Harry shrugged, a sheepish look grazing his face, "It's nothing major, Sev. Just a few sensory spikes here and there. Mainly in the mornings just after I wake up. I don't remember to turn them down until after I shave and my gel sends my sense of touch off the wall. That stuff burns."

"So that was the screaming I heard this morning." Severus said, still glaring.

"Well, it was painful." Harry shrugged again, "So? When's dinner?"

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

Harry headed down the stairs quietly, although he wasn't worried about waking anybody up. The stairs were right next to his room and Severus was on the top floor.

When he reached the basement, he shucked out of his pajama bottoms and drapped them over the back of the couch, before turning to face the reason for his nightly wanderings. The pool. He stuck his toe in along the edge, smiling at the temperature, which was just a tad warmer then luke warm. He slid into the pool and dunked under, coming up a second later and pushing the hair away from his face, his head tilted back.

Harry smiled and laid back, floating on the surface. He let his mind wander as he relaxed. He thought about Severus, the almost kiss which Harry was sure he wanted to try for again. Granted, before this year, he never would have thought of Severus in such a way, but when he had heard his voice in the first potions class of the year, he had thought and still did, even if he knew the truth behind the whole voice thing, that he was crushing on the man.

Now that he knew what Severus was really like, the crush grew stronger, and Harry definetly knew lust was involved somewhere in there, as he always seemed to be a bit hot under the collar around the older man. That, and the damned sweet smell that seemed to eminate from Severus didn't help. It made him feel happy and horny and he had no clue what it was but it always made him want to jump someone or well, one particular someone. Granted, the whole school seemed to have that smell, particularly in classes and the great hall mainly, but then it was too overwhelming, too strong, to have the effect he now got from Severus.

Harry straightened up suddenly and sniffed the air. Over the chlorine and ash from the fireplace, he could smell the sweetness again, which meant Severus was nearby. He grinned as the smell enveloped him, stronger now then its ever been since being in the potions masters presence. He could also hear the mans breathing and heartbeat. The breathing was shallow and hitching slightly every now and again and his heartbeat was going quite fast. Any faster and Harry would think it would jump out of the mans chest.

He smiled and swam towards the edge of the pool, close to where he knew Severus to be, "You can come down the rest of the way, Severus. I don't bite." hard he thought with a chuckle.

Severus stepped down into the room, eyes slightly wide.

Harry chuckled again, "You know, the way your acting, one would think I was swimming in the buff." he swam back out into the middle of the pool, "Wanna join me?" He glanced at the fireplace, "And maybe light a fire? I think you might feel more comfortable with more light then the moons."

Severus nodded and flicked his wand towards the fireplace, "Incendio." The fireplace burst to life in a shower of sparks.

Harry smiled as floated, gazing out the window. He smile faded, however, as his thoughts took on a more depressing route, "Severus, may I ask you a question?"

A soft splash told Harry that Severus was now in the water with him, "You may, but I cannot garuntee an answer to it." Severus' voice sounded rather close, so Harry turned his head and flailed in shock, as Severus was barely a foot away.

"Do you still hate me? I knew that you were never fond of me, what for my father and the misconceptions of my home life, but what about now? Now that you have spent a week and a half with me. Have your feelings changed at all?" Harry gazed down into the water as he talked, finally finding his footing on the smooth floor of the pool.

Severus hooked a finger under Harry's chin and raised his head, "Harry, you are right about me disliking you at one point, but what you called my 'misconceptions' have changed. I think it might have actually been before this summer, sometime during your sixth year. And as to this past week and a half, well, it has been rather odd, in a good way I think." Severus quirked up the corner of his mouth, "The only place I'll 'hate' you is outside our rooms at the castle, and even then you should only know its acting."

Harry nodded, "That's good to know. I wasn't really sure where everything stood between us, and it made me kind of nervous."

Severus nodded and swam away, starting to do slow laps around the pool.

"Hey, Sev..." Harry started following his guide around the pool with his eyes, "Have you noticed how close Jim and Blair are?"

"I have, actually. Why?" Severus stopped swimming and turned to face Harry.

"Well," Harry flushed in embarassment, "You were there when Blair confessed, but I kind of listened in on the conversation Jim and Hermione had in the bedroom. You know, when Jim's bed went all weird. Jim was talking about having an unrequited love, and well, I think he was talking about Blair."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Why would you think that? It's not exactly unrequited if Blair feels the same way."

"Ah, but he doesn't know that Blair feels that way, so to him it is unrequited. That and he doesn't mind sharing a bed with Blair, and he is rather protective of him. Also, they are always staring at each other when they think no one else is looking." Harry smiled, "We should do something about it."

"Like what?"

"I'm thinking...mistletoe." Harry grinned and ducked under the water. He opened his eyes by mistake, forgetting his senses for a minute, and nearly screamed as the chlorine hit his sensitive eyes. He pushed to the surface and pressed his hands to his eyes, "Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Harry?" Severus swam over to the raven haired boy as fast as could and gently pulled Harry's hands away from his eyes, "Open them. Come on Harry, open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and instantly slammed them shut again, "Ow, too much light, too much air."

"I need the light to see Harry." Severus carefully pried open one of Harry's eyes, "Broken blood vessels and a chlorine sheen covering them. Tap water rinse will do wonders. Hang on." Severus swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out, heading to the bathroom.

Harry stood there, biting his lip. He wanted to open his eyes, to try and get rid of the prickling sensation behind his lids, but the pain was worse when his eyes were open. He heard Severus slip back into the pool and swim over to him. Severus carefully opened an eye and dribbled the luke warm tap water onto his eye.

Harry hissed and tried to pull away but Severus had a pretty decent grip on the back of his neck, "Warn me next time, will you?"

Severus scowled, "Had I warned you, you would have clamped your eye shut, making it harder for me to open it. There is a method to my meaness." He ran his thumb along Harry's cheek, wiping away the excess water.

"Heh," Harry smiled, "never knew you could be so gentle."

"I've been being gentle the past week with you, you know." Severus said, prying open Harry's other eye.

A quick drop of water and a hiss from Harry later and the sentinel was able to open his eyes. Severus again wiped away the running water from Harry's face with a smile, "Better?"

"Much." Harry said, looking up at Severus. He dared to raise his hand and tucked a few strands of Severus' hair behind his ear, "Thank you."

Severus smirked and started to swim away, "Now, about this Jim and Blair problem..."

"Didn't you hear me before?" Harry asked, as he swam the opposite direction of Severus, towards the edge of the pool. He pulled himself out and sat on the ledge, his legs dangling in the water.

"Yes, you said mistletoe. However, are you sure that it will work?"

Harry shrugged, "Why wouldn't it? Besides, I doubt that they will be the only ones to get caught, so atleast they wont get suspisious about it. Unless some knuckle head pushes them under it, that is." He grinned at a sudden thought, "Wouldn't it be amusing to catch your parents?"

Severus paled, making him look drastically whiter then normal, "No. I do not wish to think of my mum and father as sexual creatures. It's disturbing."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be." Harry watched Severus float around the pool, "How many of your family members are coming? Other then your parents I mean."

"My grandfather, my sister and her husband."

"With us four, and seven guests, I really don't think you have the room Severus." Harry said, frowning.

"Hmm, my parents have the guest house down by the lake, my grandfather will be in the guest room on the first floor," Severus nodded, "Your right. I'm two beds short."

"Well, we can put my grandparents in the room I'm staying in, I'll just take the couch, or one of the reading benches. Your sister and her husband could stay in that extra room that you have down here. Transfigure some furniture and viola! Another bedroom."

"That's not a bad idea, but are you sure you want to sleep on a couch? They may be fine for sitting but sleeping on them isn't a pleasant experience." Severus moved so he was standing in front of the seventeen year old sentinel.

Harry shrugged. He seemed to be doing that alot tonight, "Dunno. Not much of a choice for me, is there." Damn it, he could smell that sweetness coming from Severus again. He turned his sense of smell up another few notches and instantly had to cover his lap. The immediate flush of arousal shocked him into asking Severus if he could smell that sweetness.

Severus raised an eyebrow and watched as Harry's pupils dialated and his irises darken, "No. Can you?"

"Oh yeah. It's coming off you in waves."

"Interesting. Does it get stronger as I move closer?" Severus took a few steps, stopping when his upper chest was pressed against Harry's knees.

"Mm." Harry swallowed, "Yeah." Oh boy was he aroused now. He spared a passing thought to Jim and Blair and the smell, but quickly lost that train of thought as Severus placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his thigh, causing every sense but taste to zero in on his guide, and that got him to thinking about how Severus' tasted.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit flushed." Severus said, smirking slightly.

Harry nodded slightly, "F-fine. But I don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't understand what's causing this."

Severus shrugged, "Nor do I. What is it that you want to do?"

Harry stared at him for a minute, trying to gather his wayward thoughts. He then grabbed the back of Severus' head and pulled, crushing his lips to his guides. He half expected Severus to pull away and was happy to note that Severus resisted in no way. He opened his mouth and licked Severus' lips, trying to coax him to open them. His hands tightened in the black hair as Severus did just that and their tongues met and slid together. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other slightly, gasping for air.

"Wow." Harry murmered against Severus' mouth.

Severus' rested his forehead against Harry's, "I think I found the perfect place for you to stay while everyones here."

"Where's that?"

Severus smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips, "How about my bed?"

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

Harry stood off to the side and watched Severus greet his parents, who had just arrived. Severus' mother was beautiful and seemed to be very nice. She was almost as tall as Severus and thin, but not delicate looking. Her raven hair was pulled up into a ponytail and fell to the middle of her back in length. She was wearing a pair of slacks and a pink, long sleeve shirt that had lace underlying her bosum and showed of a slighly pudgy stomach. Harry gave a mental shrug. Maybe she wasn't as thin as she looked on first glance.

Severus' father looked as if he could be his twin, only with shorter hair and a few more wrinkles. There wasn't a speck of grey hair on the man's head, even thought he had to be nearing sixty years of age.

"Mom, father, I want to introduce you to Harry Potter." He smiled at his father, black eyes shining in excitement at the prospect of the news he was about to divulge, "Dad, he and his cousin are Sentinels."

"Really?" Severus' father's eyes began shining as he turned to Harry, "That's fascinating! I had two original works from Sir Richard Burten, before young Severus here confiscated them for his own library." The older man chuckled, "How terribly rude of me, Harry. You don't even know my name and here I am babbling on like a heathen. I am Quillon Snape and this lovely lady is my wife Jenra."

Harry smiled and held out his hand to Jenra, who smiled back and took his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed them across her knuckles gently, "It's a pleasure."

Jenra tipped Harry a playful wink, before turning back to her son, "Why Sev, love, you didn't mention what a gentleman Harry is." She threaded her arm through his and walked with him towards the living room.

Severus glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the younger man, "I'm learning new things about him everyday, mum."

Quillon clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Since we are fashionably late, I'm going to assume we're the last here?"

"Yeah, most everyone is in the living room, except your daughter and her husband. They've retired for the night."

"Well, lets join everyone in the living room then!" Quillon said with a large, booming laugh.

As they walked in, Harry realized that there was no where for him to sit, unless he wanted to be a loner and sit by himself in one of the chairs by the fireplace. The two couches were almost full up except for one seat, which Harry figured was soon to be occupied by Quillon, as it was next to his wife, who was sitting in the middle next to Sev. Dumbledore, McGonagell and Jim were sitting on the other couch, and Blair and Severus' grandfather were in the only chairs in the group.

He moved to sit on the floor by Severus' feet and was slightly surprised when Severus interupted his descent by pulling him backwards onto his lap. Harry sat there, tense for a moment, before he began to relax, as Severus didn't stop talking with his mother the whole time.

"So, Potter! How would you like to hear one of my war stories?" Severus' grandfather, Templen, started up, staring at Harry with black eyes that seemed to twinkle more then his own grandfathers.

"Urm, okay." Harry tucked his feet under his legs and leaned against Severus' chest, grateful for once that he was rather small.

"Picture it. Romania, 1925. The last war against Parmra people..."

"Parmra people? I don't believe I've heard of them..." Harry interrupted.

"Of course not! We defeated the bastards! Twenty of us wizards, all poorer then a hag, went up against the Parmra people, atleast a hundred of them..."

"Da, you were not poor. The Snapes were never poor, and Harry, don't listen to a word he says." Quillon shook a finger at his father, "And you! Don't fill the boys head with nonesense. There was no war in 1925, especially not in Romania." He looked at Harry, "Romania was actually in a time of peace during the twenties. What with the aftermath of Grindewald and all. They had help from quite a few Romanian wizards and witches. We now have Dragon colonies there now because so many muggles were afraid to travel there because of some rediculous story about a vampire. They offered up the land for its use."

"And I tell you it was gratitude! The country was greatful! greatful I tell you!" The older man surged to his feet with his finger pointed up in the air.

Harry covered his mouth with his hand to try and hide the smile that was starting to grow. This was getting interesting, "Er, excuse me sir, but how can a country be greatful for something that didnt happen?"

Quillon nodded, "My point exactly."

"It happened! Of course, the hundred Parmra men were quite small and marched around in purple paint so they were easy to spot..." Templen trailed off, his sentence ending with a snore. The man had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, he tends to do that." Quillon said with a nod, "So, what's it like being a sentinel?"

XXXXXXXXSENSESXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that concludes chapter six of Senses. Please tune in to that little purple button at the bottom of the screen and review! Reviews are always appreciated.

A/N2: Er, yea. There first kiss was a bit steamier then what I was going for, but kissing is as far as the whole 'sexual contact' thing is going to happen, maybe. I might brave it out and throw a "sex" scene in during the epilogue, but I dunno. I guess its up to you. And I'll make sure to leave little time jumps after a particular scene so all your imaginations can run rampet. / peace out! (thats a crappy attempt at a emoticon peace sign by the way.)


	7. Christmas Day

Title: Senses Abound

Rating: This chapter is M due to swearing and kissing, plus implications.

Summary: Harry's senses begin to act off the wall. He finds out he's a sentinel and related to Dumbledore and McGonagell. He also finds out he's related to Jim Ellison. Will his new ability be able to help him in the war against Voldemort? Crossover with the Sentinel.

Warnings: Slash mainly. Major OOC on Sev's part, and probably on Jim's also. AU AS OF BOOK SIX! Which should be a given. Please note that my absence of this story was -not- because of book six. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter or The Sentinel. One belongs to a fabulous author by the name of J.K. Rowling, and the other belongs to Pet Fly inc. All I own is the plot, crossover theme, and maybe one or two minor original characters. I swear!

A/N: OOC for Severus is worse in this chapter. This chapter is also pretty plotless. Just a bit of fun since its been so long since I've updated. Wow, almost a year. Pretty sad, ya know? My creative muse has been spreading out into other branches, such as my drawing and attempting to make plushies. So part of the reason this is really late. Again, sorry.

A/N1: The Sentinel is a TV cop show that aired in the nineties on UPN and again in 01-02 on Sci-fi. Unfortunetly its not on at the present, which is a shame. There are tons of stuff out there on the show, including charec info and individual show synopsis. Also, there's a great site out there, www. squidge. org / archive ,just remove the spaces,which has tons of Sentinel fan-fiction. Also want to apologize about the whole Grindewald time.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry flew down the stairs Christmas morning, actually over excited at the prospect of spending a Christmas with family, instead of with just Ron and Hermione or by himself. He slid into the family room and gasped as his eyes landed on the large tree set off to the side of the fireplace.

It was easily the height of the two story room, the pixie at the top of the tree was hunched over and twittering, the tone almost hostile. The rest of the tree had fairy lights and cute little ornaments that were arguing, laughing and telling jokes, or attempting to climb off their branch which wasn't working all that well. Harry was beginning to think some kind of glue charm was used, especially the way that the little house elf ornament was struggling and cursing in a high squeaky voice.

He sat down in front of the tree and gazed at the presents lying about, a greedy look coming over his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've never seen presents before in your life." A soft voice came from behind him.

Harry turned his head and smiled, "'Lo Mrs. Snape."

"It's Jenra, please. Now tell me, why this greedy look? Most children loose it at around eleven and twelve, at least that was the case with my children." Jenra said, cocking her head as if to examine Harry closer.

Harry shrugged and turned back to the presents, "I had a...rough upbringing." At Jenra's almost inaudible gasp Harry quickly amended himself, "Emotionally. I was never beaten. At least, not much. My cousin liked to beat on me and my aunt did every now and then if I made her angry. Otherwise it was it was a lack of affection, food, and time under the stairs." Harry sighed, "Christmas was the worst. They'd make me decorate up the house, put up the tree, cook dinner, and then they'd make me sit there and watch as they'd eat and open presents. My first gift from them wasn't until I went to Hogwarts and that was only half a toothpick."

Jenra was nearly in tears. It was her experience that children brought up in that kind environment were bitter and resentful. This beautiful young man who had stolen her sons heart was almost completely opposite, "Then you have every right to be greedy about something as simple as presents. I work with children everyday who were brought up just like you and I can honestly say that of the fifty or so of them that I've worked with in the past year, only two had the same outlook to like as you do."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at Jenra, surprised that it was so easy to talk to his guides mum.

"Would you like know a secret?" Jenra asked, leaning forward on the couch slightly.

Harry nodded and crab walked over to the couch. He was feeling so terribly young at the moment and felt the need to act as such, a feeling he had never, ever had before, "Sure what is it?"

Jenra giggled at Harry's antics, "Well, only my husband knows right now, and we plan on telling the kids later, but..." She leaned in and cupped her hand around Harry's ear, "I'm going to have a baby."

Harry gave a happy gasp that was accompanied by a huge grin, "Really?"

"Yes." Jenra nodded, "I'm about four months along." She sat back on the couch and rested a hand on the slightly protruding stomach, "I'm going to need a babysitter next year and I just know Severus would love to spend time with his little brother or sister. What do you say?"

Harry jumped to his feet and practically flew into Jenra's arms, "I would love to!"

"So? What am I missing out on?"

Harry's head shot up from Jenra's shoulder and he grinned at the person in the doorway, "Severus! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Harry, mum." Severus said, a small smile on his face. He walked over and gave Jenra a kiss on the top of her head and then did the same to Harry, "Both of you are up early." He observed.

Harry shrugged and gave a pointed look towards all the presents. Jenra on the other hand just smiled up at her son, "The reason I am up is not for you to know right now, my love."

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, "Are you sick?"

"Of course not. Now be a good boy and go wake your guests before this young one goes flying into the pile of gifts head first."

Severus nodded and turned on his heal, his navy blue bathrobe flying behind him much in the style of his school robes, "Does he charm them?" Harry asked, watching with slightly wide eyes from his position in Jenra's warm arms.

"I'm...not sure." Jenra replied, she too watching her son go.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"Here grandma, this is from me and Severus." Harry tossed her a large square box, wrapped up in shiny paper of kittens jumping out of gaily wrapped boxes and playing with ribbons and bows.

Minerva caught the box neatly, a reflex from her old Quidditch days as a chaser. She laughed at the implication of the paper before tearing into it like a five year old. When she finally came up from the box, her eyes were slightly wild and she couldn't stop sniffing.

Jim and Blair, the only ones not aware of the animagus, looked at each other confused as Harry and Severus cracked up laughing. Albus was not to far behind once he realized what was in the box. He tugged the box away from his wife and cast a spell on it to block the smell and yet it still took nearly five minutes before Minerva was back to her 'prim and proper' self. She pointed at Harry and Severus in turn, "You two! I should ground you both! You know what cat nip does to me!"

This just sent the two in question into another round of laughter, followed by a high five. Harry grabbed another, much smaller box, "This is for Sadie and Kurt." He passed the box to Severus' sister, who gave Harry a smile and opened the box.

"It's a...oh Harry, Sev, you really shouldn't have!" She handed the box to her husband and gave both her brother and Harry a tight hug, "You two are the sweetest boys...all expenses paid trip to Italy! Oh you lovely, lovely boys!"

Severus growled, "I am not a boy Sadie-bug."

Sadie whipped her head to face Severus, short black hair flying around her flushed face, "What have I told you about calling me that, Sevvie-poo."

"You haven't! Every bloody time I do that you come back with a worse nickname you brat!"

"Don't give me that! You've been a pain in my arse ever since mum and dad brought you home from St. Mungo's!"

Severus reached out and pinched Sadie, causing her to squeal and jump him, aiming for his long hair, "MUM! Tell her to stop!"

"He started it! He's always picking on me!"

"Merlin, I feel like I've been transported back thirty years in time." Jenra whispered to Quillon, who nodded in agreement. Harry heard and laughed, although he was slightly disturbed by Severus and Sadie's actions. He had never seen Severus act like that before.

"Here Harry, you can open this one while we wait for the two year olds to grow up." Jenra pointed to a large, square gift off to the side.

Harry gave her a quizzical look but got up to open it. He quickly tore at the green sparkle paper and gave a rather large gasp that caused every head to turn towards him, "This is...oh, wow, this is a..." He got down onto his knees and peered into the gift, amazed at what he saw, "It's an environment house! The parchment here says it can hold up to five large snakes or ten small snakes from a jungle environment!"

Severus un-tangled himself from Sadie and walked over to examine the gift, "Mum, dad...did you have to give him idea's?"

"This gift could be useful to you too, son." Quillon said, leaning back on the couch with a self-satisfied grin.

"He's right Sev. Just think, most of the ingredients from jungle type snakes are expensive, right? Well, this way, you'll be getting fresh ingredients from the same type of snakes pretty much for free." Harry said, running his fingers along the mahogany finish on the edge of the house.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly, at a loss for an argument. He shook his head slightly, he wanted an argument, but that was making him feel like a petulant child. This was Sadie's fault. It had to be.

"I didn't realize you were into snakes so much, Harry." Blair said, looking quite fascinated.

"It's not that I'm just interested in them, I can talk to them too. Its called parseltongue. It's pretty much common news here in the wizarding world that I'm a parselmouth." Harry grinned, "That's another reason it would be beneficial for Severus. Fresh venom is hard to come by, because venom loses potency when a snake is killed. I can coax the snakes into giving up fresh venom this way."

"Interesting." Blair said, his eyes glinting.

"You might want to stay clear of him for awhile, Harry." Jim said, eyeing his partner in trepidation, "He's got that testing look in his eye."

Blair hit Jim's shoulder, "That's so not nice man.

Harry shook h is head and grabbed another present from the pile. He glance at the tag then handed it to Jim, "This one's from me."

Jim raised an eyebrow at the soft texture of the gift before ripping away the paper. A long, flowing cloak fell down from his fingers in waves, "It's a beautiful cloak Harry. Thank you."

Harry grinned at that then winked at the rest of the guests, excluding Templen (Severus' grandfather) who was sound asleep in the chair again, "Put it on."

Jim gave a confused frowned but stood up to do just that. He let out a surprised sound as his body from the neck down disappeared, "What the hell?"

"You got him an invisibility cloak? Where did you get it?" Quillon asked, eyes wide as he reached out to finger the silky material.

"There's a store hidden in a corner at Diagon Alley that specializes in rare and hard to find items. This was the only one there." Harry replied, "The store owner told me that most cloaks like this are passed down through family members because they are so hard to make. This one came from a witch who had no decedents. Guess I'm just lucky.

"All right grandpa, this is for you and grandma." Harry handed Albus an envelope that had 'Grandpa and Grandma' scrawled across it in heavy lettering.

"It's from Blair and me." Jim said, sitting back down.

Albus handed the envelope to Minerva and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she opened it. She pulled out two purple and gold colored rectangular pieces of thick paper, "What..?"

Jim laughed, "I noticed that grandpa has this thing with muggles, so Blair and I thought it would be great to take you to a Jags game in April. The Cascade Jaguars are a muggle sports team for basketball. It's a fantastic sport."

"It's a great gift, Jim. Thank you." Albus said with a grin, happy that his grandson was beginning to know him so well.

"Okay, Jenra, Quillon, this is from Sev and me." Harry handed Jenra a box that was about the same size as Sadie and Kurt's had been.

She opened the box and let out a gasp, "Greece? Oh, Quillon, Sev remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Sadie asked, a confused look on her face as she glanced at her brother.

"It's where mum and dad went for their honeymoon many, many eons ago." Severus said.

Jenra tossed the ball of rolled up wrapping paper at her son, "It wasn't that long ago."

Severus choose to ignore the paper and his mum and dug into the still decent sized pile under and around the tree, "Here Blair, this is from me."

Blair took the box, grunting slightly as the heavy weight settled onto his thighs. He opened it quickly and grinned, "Potions books! Thank you!"

"Here sev, I think it's time for you to open one." Harry said, pressing a box into his hands.

Severus frowned and shook the small box, trying to determine what was in it. Harry gasped and grabbed his wrists, "Don't shake it. I had a hard time getting this and I don't think my supplier would be too thrilled if I had to go back for more so soon."

"What the hell did you get me Harry..." Severus mumbled as he unwrapped a velvet box, that looked quite similar to a ring case. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before lifting the lid. His mouth dropped open as he lifted a tiny, pearl blue vial off the cushion. He squinted his eyes as he looked at its contents, "Harry these are..."

Harry nodded with a grin, "Yup! Fawkes was very cooperative. He loved the idea of using his tears for potions. Unfortunately, I had to cut myself to get about ten tears, so I'll be going back about once a week so I can give you a sufficient amount to use in potions and experiments."

"Harry, I..." Speechless, Severus shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and kissed him, full on the mouth, "Thank you." He whispered against the soft lips pressed to his.

"Welcome." Harry grinned and pulled away when they heard a few throats clearing, "Well, let's see who's next, hmm?" He reached out and grabbed a random gift, frowning when he grabbed one for himself. He set it off to the side and was about to grab another when Severus grabbed it and placed it back into his hands.

"Open it." Severus said.

Harry nodded and ripped off the paper to reveal a long, metal box. It was about a foot long and three inches deep with a clasp in the front. He unhooked the clasp and lifted the lid, eyes squinting in confusion at the six vials, all of different colors, lying in a row. He looked up at Severus to explain.

"They are part of another gift. That one should explain it a bit more without ruining the surprise." Severus replied. He grabbed a box and passed it off to Jim, "This is from Blair."

Jim quickly opened it to reveal a white box, "You bought me a playstation two?"

Blair nodded, "Well, yeah. We can't let your brain rot on television alone now can we."

"What's a playstation two?" Jenra asked, gazing at the box, watching as Jim opened it to pull out another box that was much thinner and black.

"It's a muggle game system. You put a game in here," Jim popped the lid, "And you turn it on. The game will play on the TV. screen. You have to hook it up first though."

Jenra frowned, "What's a Tee Vee?"

"I'll show you later, Jenra." Harry said, smiling, "It's quite interesting. I bought a small one in the village to watch movies on."

Jenra nodded, "I would like that. You shall also have to explain to me what a movie is."

"Here grandpa, this is from me and Sev." Harry handed him a gift that was about the size of a small keep-sake box.

Albus tore off the paper then opened the box, which had a carving of a phoenix on the lid, "Ooh, lemon drops." He took one out and popped it in his mouth before offering one tot he rest of the people.

"It's a bottomless box of muggle sweets. There are chocolate bars and other specialty candies. Things will run out, it'll just take awhile." Harry said, smiling.

"Thank you, my boys, thank you." Albus said around his lemon drop.

"All right Blair, this is yours." Severus handed him two boxes that were taped together.

Blair opened the smaller one first and pulled out a magnificent red and gold plumed quill, "Oh wow..." He ran his fingers along it, grinning as it curled around his fingers, "What bird...?"

"Fawkes. He's a phoenix and phoenix's are hard to come by so a lot of things made with their feathers and tears are rare, which is why Sev had the reaction he did to the tears." Harry said. He nodded at the other box, "Open that one now."

Blair gave him a weird look but unlaced the ribbon that was holding the top of the down. He lifted off the lid and began pushing around the paper, "You got me a broom?" Blair said, his voice sounding slightly disappointed.

"Not just any broom. It's a Nimbus 2001. Third best broom in the world actually. I'll take you out sometime this week and teach you to fly it." Harry said.

Blair grinned, "You fly brooms?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Two things, Blair. One, the muggles did get something right and two, do you not remember last week at Diagon Alley? The Moonbeam?"

Blair pouted, "Well excuse me. It was only my first day in the wizarding world. After finding out ones a wizard and is going to get a wand, or bracelet as the case may be, some things tend to slip ones mind."

The rest of the gifts went quickly after that. Harry got a laptop from Jim and Blair, Animagus books from his grandparents, which explained the potions from Severus, along with a pensieve, and a snake from Severus. He had already opened his gifts from his friends and other family that wasn't there and got books from Hermione and Remus, a Quidditch locker from Ron, clothes from Sirius, and the normal sweater (which he donned right away) and food from the Weasley matriarch.

Severus also got a cell phone (with a years payment taken care of and a promise of everything being explained by Blair and Harry) and three 24 packs of soda from Jim and Blair, a dictation journal from his parents, an amulet from his sister and brother-in-law, and a rather bland toffee cake from his grandfather, who was still sleeping.

The rest of Jim's gifts were an owl from Albus and Minerva, some basketball playstation games and a wand holster for while he was on the job from Blair, and a hex/curse/spell book for work (it was usually used by aurors in training which coincides with muggle police-work, particularly major crimes detectives as explained by Blair as he leafed through the book.) from Severus. Blair had gotten a cauldron, potions ingredients, and a voice dictation program for his laptop from Jim and potions for making wizard pictures from Albus and Minerva.

As Harry helped Severus pick up the garbage and shovel it into the fireplace, Jenra stood up from her spot on the couch and clapped her hands to get everyones attention, "Quillon and I have some news for you. Particularly Sadie and Severus..." She paused and placed a well aimed kick at Templen's shin, "Wake up old man, you should hear this too."

Templen snorted awake and looked at his daughter-in-law then his son, "You're wife is abusing me again."

"Shut it dad." Quillon said, wrapping an arm around Jenra's waist, "Go ahead love."

Jenra smiled at her husband before turning back to the waiting group, who all looked at her rather expectantly, ignoring the fact that they had barely known half of them for less then a day, "Quillon and I, well, we're going to have a baby."

Sadie squealed and ran into her mother's arms while Severus just groaned and covered his eyes.

"Something the matter son?" Quillon asked, frowning.

"Dad, I love you and mum with all my heart, and I am happy for you, but I don't want to think of you two as sexual creatures. I really, really don't."

Quillon laughed and clapped his son on the shoulder, "Get over it, Severus. You're nearly forty. Take it like a man."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

An Interlude for all you Jim and Blair fans.

Blair hoisted his cauldron into his arms, frowning when he realized that he wouldn't be able to grab his broom, and with Jim's arms full, neither would he, "Jim, do me a favor."

Jim looked down at Blair, a smile starting to grow on his face, "What?"

"Slide my broom under my arm, will ya? Your stuff won't fit in here, so it's the only viable option." Blair said, still frowning. Jim nodded and did as asked, setting his stuff down first.

They started walking out of the living room to deposit their gifts in their room, when Harry suddenly yelled out, "Stop!"

Both stopped and looked at the young sentinel over their shoulders, "What?"

Everyone left in the room, which was Sadie, Severus, Albus, Minerva and Harry, were all pointing above their heads and grinning.

Both men looked up and flushed, "Oh man..." Blair murmured, his face a deeper red then Jim's, thinking that he really didn't want to force Jim to do anything he didn't want to do, "Jim, we don't have to."

Jim looked down at Blair again, eyes roving over the red skin and his ears taking in the familiar sound of Blairs heart rate speeding up with...fear? Hope? Had to have been hope as Jim was now smelling a slight amount of pheremones drifting off Blair. Not really a normal occurrence as Blair's sandlewood soap tended to overpower any natural odors, "Chief, it's a tradition. You know that."

Blair nodded and tilted his head back as Jim leaned down. Their lips met somewhere in the middle, and while the kiss remained relatively chaste, Jim could smell the pheremones getting stronger, which meant one of two things. Either Blair liked kissing -him- or he got turned on by pretty much anything.

He pulled away and looked closely at Blair, who couldn't quite hide his emotions quick enough, "I think we need to talk, Blair."

Blair's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Must be pretty serious if you called me Blair."

Jim nodded his head towards the stairs, motioning for Blair to proceed him up.

The trip to their room was silent as both were lost in thought. Jim, trying to figure out Blair's feelings and how to talk about it, and Blair who was a bit worried about what Jim wanted to talk about. They had come a long way from the dissertation fiasco (a/n; which is one of the eps that I haven't seen, so there won't be anything more then this on that.) and the loss of trust that that had garnered and he didn't want to fall back to that again. If kissing Jim had caused that, then he didn't know -what- he was going to do.

Jim shut the door behind them with a quiet click and crossed the room to place his things on the bed before turning to Blair and relieving him of his gifts. Placing those next to his own, he led Blair to the window seat and sat him down.

"Blair, did I ever tell you that I can smell pheremones?" Jim had decided to jump right into it feet first, something given his past was very...odd. (a/n: Did Blair know in the show? I know Jim knew he could smell them due to an info site I found, but it didn't say anything about Blair.)

Blair perked up at the thought of that as questions began forming, before the implications sunk in and he practically deflated, "Ah, shit."

"I'll take that as a no. I figured out I could smell pheremones a few years back, actually with Mag's and those few times we've had women to the loft, but never really noticed how much you emitted around -me-, when it was just us, until a bit ago. Kind of wish I had known earlier."

Blair became confused for a moment, "Why?"

"Do you..." Jim took a deep breath, "Just feel lust for me or is it more?"

"More..." the answer was whispered as Blair looked down at the floor. He wasn't ashamed of Jim finding out, but he was pretty deep in thought at the moment. Jim wanted to know? Jim wasn't one for change, particularly one this large, and it was going to be a big shift, and the fact that he actually brought it up himself meant...Blair's head shot up and his eyes widened, "Jim..."

Jim gave Blair a goofy looking grin, "I see you figured it out." He dropped to his knees in front of Blair, watching as Blair's curls bounced with the nodding Blair was currently doing.

"Yeah, apparently." Blair said, starting to smile.

Jim reached up slowly and tangled his fingers into curls adorning Blair's head. He gently tugged Blair's head forward, "Do I need mistletoe to kiss you right now?"

"I hope not." Blair said, closing off the distance.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

"How long do you think it would take to become an Animagus, Sev?" Harry asked later that evening while they were waiting for dinner to cook. He was sprawled out on Severus' bed on his stomach and flipping through one of the books he had received from his grandparents.

"Well, since the potions are already made, I'd give it a few months. That's what makes animagus so long and hard. The potions are difficult and the ingredients for them are hard to procure. It was a nice challenge for me actually." Severus said, walking out of the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and peered at the book over Harry's shoulder, "It's kind of a shame I'm so dismal at Trans though. It would be fascinating to become an Animagus."

Harry rolled onto his side so he was facing Severus, "Do you have any more of the potions left?"

"Quite a bit, actually. Minerva suggested I at least quadruple all of the recipe's and place them on stasis." Severus frowned down at Harry in confusion, "Why?"

"Well, I'm sure grandma wouldn't mind helping you if you asked."

Severus laughed, "Harry, I don't have time. Between classes, Slytherin duties, spying and being your guide, I have just enough time to sleep. There's no way I have the time nor patience to become an animagus."

Harry frowned and reached over to lace his fingers with Severus', their palms face down on the bed, "I didn't realize how little time you had. Maybe if I..."

Harry was cut off as Severus pushed him back on the bed and claimed his mouth. He pulled away and scowled down at the raven-haired teen, "Don't you even suggest that I give anything up."

Harry's eyes went wide as he tried to look innocent, "Why Sev, I was only going to suggest that I could help you out a bit with your potions."

Severus looked at Harry a moment before stretching out next to Harry, pushing the book out of his way and pulling a pillow down. Harry rolled again and rested his chin on Severus collarbone, "This is nice."

"Your chin is pointy." Severus mumbled in response.

Harry chuckled, "Sorry." He snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist, "So, what do you think Jim and Blair are doing? They've been holed up in their room since after we opened presents earlier."

Severus raised his head to look down at Harry, "We have been...ooh, I don't want to think about it, Harry."

"Merlin, you're acting like a prude." Harry sat up with a sigh, squeezing Severus' hip in the process.

Severus shrugged, "So?"

"Never mind."

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

A/N2: So? pretty plot-less chapter huh. Blair and Jim are finally together, yay! Next chapter will start delving back into the war and sentinels and all that fun stuff. Still a week and a half left of hol's (how long is the break anyway?) Oh, and go and check out 'Can I see your Cards?' by .Blaise Ron Shipper. Its my co-written story with outwalkingthecow. Its gunna be great!

Yes, by the way, Templin was based off of Sophia from the golden girls.


	8. So it Begins

Title: Senses Abound

Rating: This chapter is M due to swearing and kissing, plus implications.

Summary: Harry's senses begin to act off the wall. He finds out he's a sentinel and related to Dumbledore and McGonagell. He also finds out he's related to Jim Ellison. Will his new ability be able to help him in the war against Voldemort? Crossover with the Sentinel.

Warnings: Slash mainly. Major OOC on Sev's part, and probably on Jim's also. AU AS OF BOOK SIX! Which should be a given.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter or The Sentinel. One belongs to a fabulous author by the name of J.K. Rowling, and the other belongs to Pet Fly inc. All I own is the plot, crossover theme, and maybe one or two minor original characters. I swear!

A/N: I wish to apologize for the length of time it took to get this out. As sad as it is, I was stuck about a third of the way in and just recently managed to pull out of whatever funk I was in that was holding me back. Thanks for all your patience. Also, I brought in another Sentinel character and it's up to you if you want him to be a minor or main character. I just wanted Harry to meet another family member, but I can keep him on. If you want that is. Another AN at the end of this.

* * *

Jim walked out of the spare room in the basement frowning. He had left the room about ten minutes prior to take a phone call, leaving Harry and Blair to go over their transfiguration spells alone. Both of them looked up at him, worried, as the door slammed behind him, "Jim?" Blair asked, shutting his book, "Is something wrong?" 

"Steven just called. He's in a hospital in London." Jim replied, his face a bit ashen.

"Shit." Blair pushed himself to his feet and embraced Jim, "What happened?"

"He was walking back to his hotel after a meeting and was mugged. He couldn't get a hold of dad so he called me to try getting him. The doctors said he's okay and that he just lost a bit of blood, but they'd feel better discharging him into the care of a family member. I think he was hoping dad was somewhere in England."

Blair nodded in understanding, "I take it your going?" Jim nodded, "You'll have to find out how to get to London then. Don't forget that we floo'd here."

"Don't need to be reminded of that, thanks." Jim blanched at the thought of traveling through the fire grates. He shook his head then kissed the top of Blair's before heading upstairs to find Severus.

Harry, who had been half listening to their conversation, shut his own book and craned his neck to look up at Blair, "So Steven's my other cousin?" He asked, remembering two weeks back, when he had first found out about all the sentinel stuff and his grandfathers words.

"Yeah, Jim's brother." Blair sat back down, "Steven works at the race track in Cascade. Not concession work." Blair added quickly, noticing the look of slight shock on Harry's face.

Harry held back a laugh at Blair being able to read his expressions already, "I wasn't thinking -that- per say, more like why he works at a -race track- and Jim's a -detective.-"

"Steven actually does managerial work for a company that has a lease on the race track. I can't say exactly what Steven's doing over here in London cause I don't know, but I'm guessing it has something to do with a merger his company was working on." Blair snorted, "Not that it would matter if he was doing concessions or something. All the Ellison men are wealthy."

Harry nodded and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the swirling designed ceiling he had become close friends with in the past few day's thanks to Jim's excellent training techniques. Harry was beginning to feel sorry for Jim's old army unit, especially if Jim was being semi-soft with him being a newbie and all.

"What's Jim's dad like?" He asked, tilting his head back to look at his friend.

Blair shrugged and leaned back on his hands, "Well, he's not very fond of me but that's not saying much. He'll probably go on a bender when he finds out Jim and I are now more then roommates and partners."

"Is he that stodgy?"

"Stodgy?" Blair barked out a laugh, "That's the nicest thing I've heard said in concert to William Ellison. No, it's more that he has a very closed mind to anything that's outside the norm for him. While stodgy works for some of his less admirable attributes, it goes a bit deeper then that."

Harry released a huff of air through his nose, "Well, that explains somethings about Jim." Harry rolled back over, "Is Steven like his dad or Jim?"

"I'd say from what -I- know of him, he's more like Jim except more open about things. Which is not a quality of either William or Jim. I don't know where it comes from except its a fresh of breath air at times."

"Would you like to break up with me and go be with my brother chief?"

Blair looked over towards the stairs with a big grin on his face, "Aw dammit Jim, that was supposed to be a secret." He stood up and stretched, fingers locked and high above his head, "I'm going to go find Severus. We're going to see if piggy-backing will be beneficial against Voldie."

Harry sat up and frowned at the same time as Jim, "If I didn't know what you were talking about, I'd think you were going barmy."

"Who's says I'm not?" Blair asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry. He then snorted at the pole-axed face in front of him before turning to Jim,

"When are you going to get Steven?"

"Right now." Jim looked over Blair's shoulder, "You want to come with me Harry?"  
Harry's jaw dropped, "You mean Severus is letting me out of the house without his careful scrutiny following me? You're kidding me."

"It's not like you'll be out in the open. The hospital Steven's at is a muggle branch of St. Mungo's apparently and it has a couple of floo's. Severus trusts me just enough to allow you out with me as long as we steer clear of the outdoors."

Harry jumped to his feet, "Hell yeah, I'm coming with."

* * *

"I need the room number for Steven Ellison please?" Jim asked, smiling politely at the young man behind the counter. 

"We only allow family members into hospital rooms. Are you a relative?" the man asked, looking particularly bored.

"I'm his brother and this is his cousin." Jim nodded his head towards Harry, who was looking around the reception in mild interest.

"Alright. I'll need your names for the roster." the man said, grabbing at a pen, "We like to keep track of visitors. Cut's back on problems."

Jim sighed, "Jim Ellison and Harry Potter."

"Harry P-potter?" The man squeaked, standing up abruptly, "I..I...You can go right on through. It's room two-oh-nine. J-just down the left." He stuttered and pointed to the hallway, "I'll send Mr. Ellison's doctor straight in to explain what's going on."

Jim raised an eyebrow at Harry who was turning beet red before nodding his head towards the hallway. Harry stifled a nervous giggle and started walking, ignoring the intent look being aimed at him.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Jim asked, as soon as they were well out of hearing distance of the reception.

"Er, well..." Harry cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, his blush deepening slightly under the scrutiny, "Didn't Severus mention I was famous?"

"All he said was that the wizarding world considered you there savior. He really didn't go into -any- details about it though." Jim replied, stopping in front of room two-oh-nine.

Harry shrugged, "I'll tell you about it later, when Blair's around. Kill two birds with one stone and all the rot."

"Fine by me, but I would like an explanation so don't expect me to forget." Jim pushed open the door and went inside, calling out Steven's name as he did so.

"Of course not." Harry muttered and followed Jim.

The room was like any other hospital room, plain and done up in cheery colors. There was only one occupant and he was chatting amicably with Jim so Harry took that to mean that that was his other cousin.

Steven had darker hair then Jim and it was a bit longer, though no where near Blair's lengthy locks. He had the same startling blue eyes as his brother and looked to be less muscular.

Harry stood behind Jim, a bit uncomfortable, seeing as how Steven hadn't noticed his presence yet. He watched his cousins converse, noticing a bit of tension between the two of them, but nothing particular noticeable, even if it did get him to wondering about their past relations a bit.

"Steven, I want to introduce you to someone." Jim finally said, looking around, "Where the hell...Harry, get out from behind me. Steven's way past the biting age I think."

Harry's blush, which really hadn't dissipated any, grew darker again as he took a few lurching steps out from behind Jim's back and smiled shyly at Steven.

"Steven, this is Harry Potter. He's our cousin." Jim said, resting is hand lightly on Harry's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

Steven smiled at Harry, even though his eyes were widening, "You too...I'll admit, I wasn't expecting to meet any new relatives today." He raised an eyebrow at Jim.

"We're, and I mean Blair and I, are staying with Harry and his...professor. If your up to it you'll be coming with us, since you said yourself that the doctor put you on bed rest. Unless you'd rather go back to your hotel?"

Steven shook his head, "Not particularly. Tonight was my last night there anyway and I'm in no condition to fly. I'll have to stop and cancel the room and get my things."

Jim and Harry exchanged a look before Harry shrugged. Jim nodded and turned back to his brother, "Thats...not such a good idea. We can send Severus to get your things."

"Why?" Steven asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Everything will get explained in due time. Let's just say that we really don't know the way back to Severus' house, so we have to go the way we came." Jim said and faced the door as it opened, "Let's get you out of here."

Steven stared at the fireplace as if it were going to bite him, "You want me to do what?"

Jim sighed, "Just...follow Harry's lead. You won't have any problems unless you don't speak clearly. Oh, and keep your elbows tucked in."

Harry watched the two bicker in a sort of detached amusement. It made him wonder, especially after watching Severus and Sadie at Christmas (and the thought of those two arguing still made him feel a bit disturbed), whether he would have acted like that if his parents had lived to give him siblings. Shaking his head, he grabbed some floo powder from the bag Jim was holding and tossed it into the flames, "Severed Nook."

Steven watched in unabashed awe as his newly found cousin stepped into the fire and disappeared with a whoosh of smoke, "What the hell just happened?"

"He just floo'd. Your turn bro." Jim held out the bag. "A handful is enough. Anything less and you'll wind up making a call."

"This ok?" Steven held up a small handful, to which Jim nodded. Steven took a deep breath and tossed it into the fire, "Severed Nook." Another deep breath and he stepped into the flames.

Jim saw a look of shock cross Steven's face at not being able to feel the flames before he disappeared. Jim followed not even two seconds later.

* * *

Harry sat across from Steven, a smirk firmly in place on his face. He so knew that Steven didn't believe a word of what they were saying. He was going to shit himself when their grandparents arrived and the boys gave a practical demonstration. 

Or at least, boys in the sense of Severus and Albus. Neither Harry, Jim, nor Blair had decent control over their magic yet.

"Let me get this straight." Steven said, his eyes looking a bit wild, "You three are claiming that magic exists, that I myself could possibly be a wizard, and that our great-grandparents on our mother's side are still alive. Something just isn't adding up here."

"What the hell did you think was going on when we floo'd? Explain your line of reasoning on how we ended up from a fireplace in the middle of a London hospital to a fireplace clear across Wales?" Jim asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't know! But I do know that I don't believe your stupid explanation about magic!" Steven growled, clenching his hands.

Harry sighed, "Severus will be back soon with our grandparents. I'd give a demonstration, but I'm learning to use a new medium and it's slow going. Jim's not quite out of the first year books yet, so anything he does seems like muggle parlor tricks and as for Blair, well, he's using the same medium as me and it's not going well."

It was at the end of Harry's explanation the Severus walked in, a deep frown on his face, "Harry, Albus and I have a couple of followers back here."

Harry's eyebrow rose, "It can't be Voldemort related," He ignored Severus' flinch, "You'd be more panicked."

Severus shook his head and gave a mournful look towards the foyer, "No it's worse. Your god-mutt and the werewolf are here."

"Oh come on! A werewolf?" Steven asked in exasperation, staring up at Severus as if the man had lost his mind.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry looked around and smiled when he was the tawny haired man standing behind Severus, "Remus!"

Remus smiled at Harry before turning back to Steven, "What's wrong with being a werewolf?"

"I'm sure nothing is, if you really were one. I'm beginning to think I'm the one losing my mind. You all look like you believe this." Steven replied, dropping his head into his hands.

"Steven my boy, I will be happy to give you a explanation as well as a demonstration. We could even see if you have any magic in you as well. It would be in great memory of your mother if you were. She was so ashamed of being a squib."

Steven looked up warily at the older voice that was aimed at him, "Who are you?"

Albus laughed and held out a box to everyone in the room. Harry noticed it was the candy box he had received at Christmas. Peering inside, he grinned when he saw a chocolate frog lying on the velvet bottom, "Steven, this is our grandfather. He's headmaster at Hogwarts." Harry snatched the frog and stood up, "Where's Sirius?" he asked, even as he extended his hearing in search of his godfather.

"Out front. I can't get him to come in out of the snow. I think It's keeping his temper against Severus in check."

"Oh really." Harry frowned slightly and headed to the front of the house, stopping only to grab his cloak off the hook by the door.

Remus watched his retreat until Harry was around the corner before turning, confused, to the other people in the kitchen area, "What's going on?"

Jim coughed into his fist as Blair shook his head, "Sentinels are very territorial with their guides. I'm assuming he's gone to give that Sirius a talking to."

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry asked, stepping out the front door. He wrapped his winter cloak tighter around his shoulders as he stepped of the front stoop. He extended his hearing a bit and turned towards the right when he heard snuffling and crunching snow coming from that area. 

He was halfway down the hill when he was tackled from the side. He rolled, laughing, down the hill before coming to a stop at the bottom with a large grim like dog landing on top of him. His laughter became heavier as the dog began licking at his face, "Sirius! Ew, c'mon, get off!"

A few more licks and Sirius finally complied. Harry wiped off his face with the back of his hand as his godfather changed back to human form, "You have a lot of explaining to do Sirius."

The older man raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Well, for one, why you wont step foot into the house. I can read between the lines and Remus was giving off a pretty fair indication on why you weren't going inside." Harry said, climbing to his feet with Sirius' help.

"There's no way I'd step foot into Snivellus' house. It's probably infested." Sirius replied, casting a disgusted look at the clean, white washed walls of the house.

Harry growled and pushed Sirius into the wall, arm at the mans neck, "Don't you dare insult my guide. You try that again and you will lose your place amongst the tribe for good. I not only have exceptional hearing, but my cousin does as well. We hear everything." He hissed, and then pushed himself away from Sirius, "I'm sorry, but I just..." Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, "Listen, I'm sorry about that, but please just keep in mind that as much as I love you, my guide comes first. Always. I will make that choice and it won't be you."

Harry hung his head, saddened by the look he had put into Sirius' eyes, "the bond between a sentinel and his guide is strong and a sentinel relies on that. Without ones guide, the sentinel can become insane with overloaded stimulation," Harry frowned, "I need Severus." he finished with a whisper.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to look at his godson, "Harry, I'm not even going to pretend to know what's going on, because, honestly? I have never heard of sentinels. Before we discuss this thing with Sniv..." Sirius choked himself off and quickly re-worded himself, "Snape, do you mind telling me what a Sentinel is?"

Harry nodded and started off around towards the back of the house, not really bothering to wait for Sirius. He knew his godfather was curious enough, as well as confused enough, to follow him. He pushed open the glass patio door at the back of the house and led the way into the basement. Motioning for Sirius to take a seat on the couch that sat next to the pool, Harry went in search of drinks. He came back with two sodas that Severus had stashed in the downstairs fridge, knowing that he wouldn't be drinking his Christmas gifts and allowing for his house mates to take care of the carbonated beverages for him.

He passed off one of the Cokes to Sirius and shucked himself of his cloak before plopping down on the worn furniture. He popped open his can and took a healthy swig before turning his attention to his godfather, "So?"

Sirius eyed the can in his hand in disfavor and set it down on the coffee table that sat in-between the couch and the fireplace. He saw Harry roll his eyes and rolled his own in return, "Okay, what is a sentinel and why do you think you are one of them?"

"I _know_ I'm a sentinel, Siri. For one thing, I have all five senses enhanced, and for another, Jim's also one which indicates the possibility that the gene for the genetic advantage is an inherited trait on my fathers side." Harry took another gulp of his soda.

"As for what a sentinel is, well, it's a person with hyperactive senses basically. Now that Blair and Severus have been testing me, I can see at least half a mile further then most people, hear conversations all over this house and pretty much anywhere within a mile of wherever I'm currently located. Hearing's my most acute sense in the fact that it's the strongest of the five. I can also use my hearing to books my sight further as long as there is no outside interference. Let's see, taste is strong in the way that spicy foods are pretty much a no-no unless I want fried taste buds, but I can clearly distinguish different spices and ingredients in a dish.

Um, touch isn't too bad, at least, no where near as sensitive as Jim. I still need special soaps and cloths, but I can't tell the difference in burnt ashes all that well yet. That one might get better, but its not top priority outside of being controlled at the moment. As for smell, well, it's not as strong as hearing or sight, but it's well above normal. Switching soaps helped, as do the special cleaners that grandpa has gotten on Blair's insistence for the house elves at the school to use as well as the one elf here."

Sirius looked a bit thoughtful as he asked another question, though it wasn't obviously the one he was thinking about, "That explains the senses part, but sentinel doesn't sound like a condition. It sounds more like a brand if anything."

"That's pretty much because it is. Sentinel is basically derived from indigenous tribes in Africa and South America. In Asia we're referred to as Guardians. A sentinel was, or is, basically a scout. They, we, can track weather, game movement, and spot enemies. They patrolled the borders of the tribes lands and reported anything unusual or important back to the chief or shaman." Harry said, closing his eyes. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and waited for the other question to come. Sirius didn't disappoint.

"So what's so important about Sniv...Snape?" He asked, mentally growling and mumbling about his godson spending any time with that grease ball outside of classes.

"Like I said, he's my guide. I noticed at the beginning of the school that Potions was probably the best four hours of the week. My nerves were frazzled and I pretty thought I was losing my mind. Being around Severus for those two hour classes was like a balm or something. I, er, won't go into any exact details of that to spare both of us a bit of embarrassment. Anyway," Harry cleared his throat and cocked his head for a moment, smiling as he listened to everyone's ramblings up in the kitchen. It seemed Steven was still a bit shocked.

"I started having zone-outs about a month into school, whenever we were in the common room. It wasn't caught until a few weeks ago when I zoned out on Ron's voice in Potions. Ron was my bench partner that day and it was a theory day to boot so he spent most of the time talking to Seamus and me. He kept getting excited about what ever it was that he was talking about and I zoned. Severus brought me out of it and took me to grandpa's office. Since then Severus and I have been training my senses, magic, and physical abilities."

"I don't like it."

Harry shook his head and stood up, "I don't expect you to Sirius. All I want is for you to accept it. Accept that Severus and I are going to be together for a ridiculously long amount of time and that I will do everything in my power to keep it that way."

Sirius sighed, "All right. I'll see what I can do." He followed Harry's example and stood up, "I must say, I'm kind of shocked that Severus lives in such a...mugglish house."

Harry led the way to the upstairs kitchen, "It's because this area is a muggle tourist trap. The lake here is man made with a lot of history behind it. There are paths around the property for hiking and skating."

"Why did he pick such a place to live? He doesn't seem the type."

"That you know of." Harry smirked at his godfather, "In truth, there are a lot of rare plants and herbs that grow only around this lake. They are especially potent for healing potions and salves."

Sirius nodded in understanding as they came to a stop at the top of the stairs, just a few feet from the island and breakfast table. Blair and Severus were at the stove, pouring through a specialized cookbook that Blair had put together, more then likely trying to find an acceptable recipe to serve everyone and still challenge the sentinels. Remus and Steven were sitting at the table, eyeing each other out of trepidation. Or, more like Steven was. Remus was just curious about the new comer. Albus sat on the other side of his grandson with quite a few books spread out and was trying to keep the younger mans attention on him and the books.

"So?" Harry asked, walking around the edge of the Island and peering over Severus' and Blair's shoulders, "How did he take everything?"

Severus snorted as Blair winced, "With a grain of salt."

"That badly?" Harry asked, even as he noticed something. He looked at Blair closely, then at Remus who was now chatting amicably with Sirius. Looking back at Blair he grinned, "Wow, you and Remy could be brothers!"

Both men had the curly locks that Blair wore long, but Remus' was much shorter and a bit tamer in appearance. They also each had the same incredible blue eyes, if you discounted Remus' gold flecks that showed his lycanthropy. Facial features, height, almost everything else was practically identical.

Blair nodded, nose still buried in the cookbook, "Yes, we noticed that as well."

"Don't you think it's odd though?"

"Well, we acknowledged the fact that we could be related. I mean, I have no idea who my father is, so Remus could be a cousin or something from that side of my family." Blair said with a shrug.

Harry shrugged also and decided to let the subject drop, "So any idea what you two are going to..." Harry was interrupted as a tinny sounding voice bellowed out, "-Wizards-?"

The young sentinel looked around with wide eyes as he rubbed his ears, trying to ascertain where the little voice was coming from. His relief was almost palpable to the two men standing in front of him, who hadn't heard the exclamation but had noticed Harry tense up. Harry walked over to where Jim was standing and cocked an eyebrow at his cousin who rolled his eyes in good humor.

Jim nodded his head then, "No Simon, you're not going deaf or crazy. I did say wizards." As Simon started yelling again, Jim covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand, "My boss."

Harry laughed, "Is he always so incensed?"

"Nah." Jim said, shaking his head, "He's just set in his ways. He took the sentinel thing fairly well, but I do thing the wizard thing might just be over the top."

* * *

An hour after dinner found Harry and Severus sitting on the couch in the basement, curled up against each other. They had declared the area 'theirs,' or rather Harry had, since that was the location of where they had begun their timorous relationship. 

"Things have gotten rather calm lately with Voldemort. Is it wrong that I'm worrying about it?" Harry asked, looking up at Severus' face from where he was playing with the potions masters hand. He looked back at the hand he was holding and ran his thumbs along the palm.

Severus groaned as he shook his head, "No. I am as well. I haven't been called in weeks."

"Do you think he knows something? I haven't had any visions through the link since that first one." Harry gave a rueful grin, "In fact, I don't think I've slept this good ever, before a couple of..." He trailed off and frowned at Severus who was smirking back at him, "You've been slipping me something, haven't you."

"Just a light dose of dreamless sleep. Enough to block the nightmares but not enough to knock you out for eight hours. I didn't think it would stop the visions though." Severus said, an odd gleam in his eye.

Harry saw the gleam and grasped the potions masters chin, forcing Severus to look at him. Harry placed a chaste kiss on his mouth and muttered, "Don't even bother." against the lips before kissing him again.

Severus melted into the kiss and tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder as he pulled the sentinel closer to him. Pulling away nearly a minute later he gasped lightly for air and asked, "Don't bother with what?"

"I know what that look was for. If I hadn't distracted you, you would have been off in your lab doing research and Merlin knows what else it is you do it there. Jim, Blair and Steven have already retired for the evening and I did not want to be left to my own devices."

Severus tensed slightly at the mention of Jim and Blair before nodded, "I suppose it is a good thing you distracted me then."

Harry pulled away and turned to face Severus fully, "What was that for?"

"What was what?"

"You tensed up when I mention Jim and Blair. Is something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned that his cousin and friend might not be getting along as well as he had hoped with his guide.

"What?" Severus looked confused for a moment before shaking his head, "Everything's fine."

Harry then quickly caught on to what was going on and relaxed back into Severus' arms, "Why do you freak out so much at the thought of people other then yourself having sex? First it was your parents and then Jim and Blair."

Severus snorted, "First of all, -no one- wants to think of their parents having sex in any way, shape or form. It's just a bit disturbing. As for Jim and Blair, well, it doesn't bother me so much as remind me that I won't be having sex for six more months yet."

"Six months? Why six months?" Harry asked, confused. He understood that their relationship was still really new, but sixth months? He was a teenager for Merlin sakes.

"Seventeen might be the age that your restrictions on magic are released, but eighteen is the age of consent. So, yes, six months."

Harry crossed his arms, "Well, that sucks."

Severus chuckled before gasping, his right hand flying to cover his left arm and the dark mark.

"We knew it was going to happen sometime before the end of Hols." Harry kissed his cheek and stood up, "You'd better go."

"Yeah." Severus stood also and pecked Harry on the mouth before accio'ing his death eater robes and mask. He gave the young sentinel a wry grin before slipping out the back door.

Harry stared after him for a moment before dropping onto the couch, his head falling to land on his hands. He just sat there in the silence, thinking, before looking up with a new resolve, "If he hurts one hair on my guides head, he'll be dead before he knows what hit him."

* * *

"How's the balance?" 

Harry held the knifes hilt on his open palm and held it up, "Not bad. Can I put a homing charm on them? Make it more accurate?"

Jim shook his head, "No. For one thing, we are working on your vision and distance and two, homing charms have to be spelled onto the knife with an accurate target in mind. It's not practical on the battle field."

"Mm." Harry stared down the yard, squinting as the sun reflected off the light dusting of snow that covered the ground. Severus had been gone for nearly three days now, and while Harry knew his guide was still alive, he was starting to worry even though his grandpa had said that the spy had been gone for weeks at a time, depending on what Voldemort wanted from him. Something just felt different about this time and it was making Harry fidgety.

Blair had become fed up with the younger man and started testing him much more vigorously then he and Severus had. It was working somewhat and Blair was grateful. Harry was so exhausted when he fell asleep that he managed to get more then three hours before the nightmares started.

Blair had noticed yesterday that Harry had bags under his eyes and was drinking an unhealthy amount of coffee. He managed to convince Harry that he would be sleeping in Jim and Blair's room so he could be awoken before the nightmares took hold. His idea worked and this morning Harry was much more alert.

Stepping back up to his sentinel and his friend, he pointed in the direction Harry was looking, "Both of you should be able to see the target. Harry, I want you to get as many bulls-eyes as you can. What your going to have to do to have the knife reach that distance is place an acceleration charm and 'retrang' on both knives. 'Retrang' is another form of 'accio' that sits in stasis and returns the item about a minute or so after leaving the casters hands and stays on until the caster casts the counter. Think of it as another test for your eyes."

Harry stared at Blair a moment then looked down at the knives in his hands. Switching the knives so that they were both in his left hand, he held his right over them, "Retrang." He said, and watched as a small gold ball of magic left his hand and settled around the knives. The weapons glowed for a few seconds before the light faded away.

He cast his mind back to charms and the books he had read in the past week, trying to remember a decent acceleration spell. The best one he could think of was a distance pusher that added speed as the item went. It was an easy charm that they had learned in fifth year, "Velo." He said. The same ball of magic and glowing happened with this charm as well. Harry was beginning to wonder if there was a way to make the light invisible. It would make it a great surprise tactic. As would not speaking. He would have to talk with grandpa about that when he returned to school.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, turning the dial for his sight up to eight, the highest he could go without blinding himself. He felt Blair's hand on his shoulder and gave his friend a cheeky grin when he opened his eyes.

"Don't want you to zone, so you'll have to concentrate on both mine and Jim's touch. The both of us should be able to keep you grounded." Blair said, returning the grin with an easy smile.

"Okay." He took a deep breath, "I can do this." He focused his eyes in the direction of the target and focused, ignoring the slightly nauseous feeling that he got as his eyes zoomed in on the target. He switched one of the knives to his right hand and hefted it, preparing to throw it. Another deep breath and he aimed at the center circle, before letting the knife fly. Before the first knife hit the target he quickly readied the other knife and threw that one as well, wincing as the first knife hit the outside circle. The second knife was closer, but still two rings away.

"That actually wasn't too bad, considering." Jim said, staring intently down the yard, "Aims a little off but it's not that big of a deal. Easy to work with."

Harry nodded and caught the first knife as it came flying back and quickly aimed and let loose as the second one came back.

"We do not have a death wish Harry." Blair muttered, ducking down as Harry began to circle throw the knives.

"I hit the bullseye!" Harry yelled, suddenly jumping in the air, "Only took me ten tries too!"

* * *

Harry sat on the couch in the living room, staring past the still standing Christmas tree and out into the night. He carefully extended his hearing over the crackling of the flames and began listening to the calming sound of the wind and light snow that was falling outside. So intent he was at listening to the sounds of nature that when a loud pop sounded followed by a fast, agitated heartbeat and a slow, barely there familiar heartbeat, he jumped and fell of the couch, startled. 

Shaking himself out of his shock, he raced to the stairs, yelling, "Jim! Blair! Steven! Severus is back! Somethings wrong!" He didn't wait for a reply as ran out the back door and down the deck stairs. He ran as fast as he could, slipping and sliding on the wet snow as he went. He came to the closest edge of the ward and looked around, sending out his hearing.

The heartbeats were further to the south and much closer then before, meaning whomever had Severus was on the property. Biting his lip he started in their direction, coming to a halt when he saw a familiar shock of blond hair, "Draco?"

"Oh thank Merlin, Harry! Voldemort knows Severus is the spy. He's almost gone!" Draco yelled, motioning with his head towards the bundle in his arms.

Harry instantly knew who Draco was referring to and he fell to his knees, the air around him tunneling, making his friends and family sound as if they were miles away, as he stared at his guide in shock and horror.

TBC...

AN2: Okay, all you sentinel fans out there reading this. Now comes the moment of voting or putting in your input, whatever. Should I have Harry and Severus merge like Jim and Blair have at the end of season three? I know it really didn't play much into the shows storyline after it happened, but fanficers have made it out to be a staple in their life as Sentinel/Guide, and so I ask if you want me to do the same or not. Either way is fine and totally up to you. Let me know when you review! Love you all!


	9. End of Year Magic

Title: Senses Abound

Rating: This chapter is M due to swearing and kissing, plus implications.

Summary: Harry's senses begin to act off the wall. He finds out he's a sentinel and related to Dumbledore and McGonagell. He also finds out he's related to Jim Ellison. Will his new ability be able to help him in the war against Voldemort? Crossover with the Sentinel.

Warnings: Slash mainly. Major OOC on Sev's part, and probably on Jim's also. AU from book five and six.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter or The Sentinel. One belongs to a fabulous author by the name of J.K. Rowling, and the other belongs to Pet Fly inc. All I own is the plot, crossover theme, and maybe one or two minor original characters. I swear!

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! (that was aimed towards all you anonymous people out in the fan fiction world.) Everyone else, well, I should have responded to your reviews, via private message. If i skipped over one of you, I apologize. Also, there is a bit of background info for the Sentinel in this. I only have the first season on DVD (as its the only one out so far) and the things I went into were second/third season I believe. I didn't actually see those particular episodes and a fair warning that what I do know came from very reliable fan fiction authors who are even more obsessed with the show then I am. Also, a few chapters back I gave an address to the sentinel site. It was wrong, on so many levels. It's actually www**dot**squidge**dot**org**slash**archive. If it works this time, you should only have to replace the words with their corresponding symbols. And if I may, check out _any_ story by Alyjude. She'll have you hooked in no time. The 'Everything's Jake' series is fantastic and what drew me to her as an author. Okay, this got long. So enjoy! Oh, and any mistakes are my own.

_Previously_

"_Oh thank Merlin, Harry! Voldemort knows Severus is the spy. He's almost gone!" Draco yelled, motioning with his head towards the bundle in his arms.  
_

_Harry instantly knew who Draco was referring to and he fell to his knees, the air around him tunneling, making his friends and family sound as if they were miles away, as he stared at his guide in shock and horror. _

Harry jerked as a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning his wide eyes to the person standing next to him, he watched as the lips moved, not hearing a sound or clearly seeing a face. Shaking his head, he crawled his way to where Draco and Severus were, the blond now down on his knees as he cried over his godfather, who was sprawled in the snow with his head lying on Draco's lap.

His hands fumbled with the death eater robe and he frantically searched for a heartbeat, letting out an anguished moan when he didn't find one.

Harry was about to fall to the ground in defeat when a soft, alluring voice echoed in his head, "_You can save him young sentinel. He has not gone far and will return if you will it enough_."

"How…" Harry moaned, staring down at the man who had come to mean so much to him.

"_Dream walk, young sentinel. Dream walk_."

Harry looked around, his hearing still tunneled and watched in detachment as the people around him yelled and screamed and yet he heard not a word. Looking back at Severus, suddenly feeling a calm awareness wash over him. He knew what he had to do.

He reached out and grabbed Severus' face with his hands and closed his eyes, yearning for the life to be brought back to his guide. His loved one. When he opened his eyes after his heartfelt plea, he was shocked to find himself on a blue tinted, bleak and desolate mountainside.  
He ruffled his feathers in annoyance as he looked around for his guide. It was that action that held him up for a second. Glancing at himself by cocking his head, he saw the golden brown plumage of his animal spirit. Spreading his arms, he was shocked to find the wings do the same. He was in his animal spirits body!

Harry then realized that Severus must have been in the form of his own spirit guide. The idea made him snort. He didn't even know what animal looked after Severus. Shaking his head at his own stupidity he took flight, gazing around the bluish landscape and crying out Severus' name every time he flapped his wings.

He was just passing hover the apex of the mountain when he saw a small, beautiful black hawk sitting regally on a despondent tree, watching the distance as if it were looking for something.

"Severus?" He called out, dismayed that a high-pitched cry left his beak instead of a name.

The hawk turned its head slowly and looked at him for a moment before taking flight in the opposite direction of Harry. Harry's cry this time was one clearly of distress as he watched whom he knew instinctively was his guide, fly away from him, away from his life.

The hawk seemed to pause in mid-air before turning a wide arc. He flew slowly for a moment as he watched Harry before picking up speed. Knowing that Severus was coming back to him, he flew fast to meet him, ignoring the winds that seemed to want to keep them apart. His guide was coming back.

It didn't matter to Harry or Severus that they were about to fly head first into each other. Neither slowed down and when they did collide, a brilliant blue light erupted from the merging birds.

It was at this moment that Harry was pulled back to reality as hands gripped his shoulders to pull him from Severus. He gripped the mans face tighter and pulled away from the hands, staring down at the closed mouth, willing it to open for a breath.

For a moment, he thought the blue tinted vision was nothing more then a dream, that the feelings coursing through his body from merging with the hawk was all in his crazed mind. Until Severus opened his mouth and gasped for air. Relief flooded Harry and he finally allowed the hands on his shoulders to pull him away.

Harry and Albus sat down across the dining room table from Draco, listening intently as he recalled the actions of Voldemort from the past three nights. Jim and Blair were helping Poppy tend to Severus and Minerva was with Steven in the living room. Harry had been up in the bedroom with his guide, but Poppy had kicked him out.

"The second Severus walked in, the room became dead silent. I'm still not very high in the ranks so I had no idea what was going on.  
Apparently Voldemort found out from his own spy that Severus was against him and spending 'quality time with Potter.' The new recruits, such as myself, got a go at him first. Since it was my first time partaking in a punishment session I didn't have to do much. A cutting spell mainly. All that damage you saw when I brought him in was from the higher ups.

I found him in the lower dungeons and got him out quickly, without my father finding out. Granted it possibly planted the idea of another spy, but I couldn't let him die." Draco said, his face a ghastly white.

Albus smiled gently at Draco, "You did the right thing." He crossed his hands on the table and looked over his glasses, "You mentioned something about a spy inside the light?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know who it is. Father is not as…forthcoming with information lately then we had hoped for."

Albus nodded his head thoughtfully, "Yes, I can see that new care will be taken. You are a lucky one to have on our side, as you were reared for life as a death eater."

Blair choose that moment to walk down the stairs. He nodded at Draco, who was facing the stairwell and turned to the tea service sitting on the island. He poured himself a cup and sat down next to Harry, "Madam Pomfrey left. You can head on upstairs now, if you'd like." He said, glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye.

Harry didn't answer. In fact, it seemed as if he hadn't heard Blair at all. As he sat there, sipping absentmindedly at his tea, he was trying to figure out what was so different. Something weird was going on in his head and he wasn't terribly sure if he liked it. Before, when he had been upstairs with Sev, it seemed like he was receiving slight ideas of pain and agony from the man. At least, it seemed like ideas, because he hadn't felt anything physically. Now, it was almost as if that part of his mind was drugged and languid. He shook his head and turned to glare at Blair when a hand passed in front of his eyes, "What?"

"You seemed millions of miles away. Anything you want to talk about?" Blair said, watching Harry carefully. He knew what had happened out on the lawn between the two, but he wasn't sure how their merge had manifested itself. And on top of that, Harry hadn't had time to sit down and deal with his pent up feelings about Severus' near death experience.

"I…" Harry looked around and saw Albus and Draco still talking, not paying the other two any mind, "I guess, but not here."

Blair nodded and stood up, "Come, let us retire to my room." He said, sweeping a hand towards the stairs.

Harry gave a weak chuckle at Blair's horrible accent before walking off towards the bedrooms. Upon reaching Jim and Blair's room, the guide pressed Harry down gently so he was sitting on the large window seat. Blair sat beside him and faced Harry, pulling his legs up so he was sitting Indian style, "So?"

Harry picked at the blue throw that was lying next to him before shrugging, "Do you know what happened? Out on the lawn I mean?" Before Blair could answer Harry continued on talking, "It was the oddest feeling. I was in my spirit guides body and Severus…" Harry blinked and was shocked to find his eyes watering. He sniffed, "I didn't think he was going to come back. He just gave me the saddest look before turning away…" Harry looked at Blair, "I almost lost him."

Blair reached over and pulled Harry into his arms, smiling softly when Harry cuddled in like a child searching for warmth, "It's ok to cry, you know."

"I know it's just…" Harry sniffed again, "I don't want to cry for something that didn't happen."

Blair shook his head, "It might not have, but it still affected you and it is going to be upsetting. Ask Jim. He went through the same thing you did."

Harry pulled back and stared at Blair, "You mean you…?"

Blair nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, about a year and a half ago. There was another Sentinel in Cascade and well, things between Jim, her and I were not pretty. I was doing my doctorate thesis on Sentinels and Jim and when she came along I figured I could use her as a subject to save Jim from everyone finding out about him. Unfortunately, she was guideless and pretty much insane. She tried to take me as a guide, not caring that I was already with another one.

"Jim became enraged, thinking that I had betrayed him and kicked me out of the loft. That night, she came to my office on campus and drowned me in the fountain in front of Hargrove Hall. By the time Jim got there, I was already unconscious and when he reached my side I was gone.

"Jim did a spirit walk and our spirit guides merged, joining our life forces, enough to bring me back to life and for the paramedics to start working on me."

"So that's what I did." Harry muttered, then he smiled at Blair, "I'm glad you're all right, though. How can you talk about it? I think that if I died and came back, it would be horrible to remember, let alone talk about."

"It…hurt more that Jim turned me away, so the whole dying thing and him saving me became more of good thing then a bad thing. Granted, it was upsetting enough that we didn't talk about it for a while, but it was festering at both of us and I finally snapped and yelled at Jim. Now, it's not so bad."

"Blair…" Harry started, unsure of how to put the thoughts in his mind, "Did you and Jim…well…feel something weird after you merged?"

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Weird how?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno…it's like I have this awareness of Severus in the back of my head and something's telling me that the…connection? Will be stronger once Severus wakes up."

"Ah. Well, there isn't much documented on merging. In fact, outside of a paragraph in the monograph that Severus has, there isn't anything. With Jim and I, two of my senses heightened, not dramatically to your scale, but enough to notice and Jim has this awareness of me. Not like yours but he can sense my emotions."

"Weird." Harry said, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak when another voice came from the doorway.

"Everything okay in here?"

Harry and Blair looked over and smiled at Jim, "It's getting better. I think Harry should go up to his guide. That might help things along." Blair replied, turning his smile to his friend.

"All right." Harry leaned over and hugged Blair, "Thanks." He whispered. He pulled away and climbed to his feet and headed past Jim, grinning when Jim squeezed his upper arm, "Night Jim."

He climbed up the set of stairs leading to the bedroom he now shared with his guide, wondering a bit at whether sleeping in the same bed, despite its size, was such a smart move. Pausing at the doorway, with his hand on the door jam, he gave Severus a once over.

Severus was lying under the sheet and a soft wool blanket, the comforter folded at the edge of the bed. That had to have been Poppy's doing, because normally he or Severus just tossed it to the ground. He looked a little pale, but the marks on the arm and his face, save one long scar, were completely gone. Harry wasn't sure about the skin under the pajama's.

He was wearing his normal pajamas of a t-shirt and lounge pants, the t-shirt twisted funny where his arm was flung out onto Harry's side of the bed.

Harry gave a fond head shake at the man and decided that if Severus looked that comfortable asleep, Harry joining him wasn't going to make a difference to any sort of pain and discomfort. He quickly did his evening routine and joined Severus on the bed, lying as close to the man as he dared.

He pushed himself up on his elbow and stared at his guide a moment before leaning over and kissing the lips softly, "Goodnight Severus."

Harry plopped down at the kitchen table the following morning, his head in his hands. Severus had still been asleep when he woke up and even after his shower. Figuring the man needed as much sleep as he could get, he had left to seek out some food. Sadly, it was still fairly early, Harry having been unable to get more then three hours of rest due to the nightmares of the past night plaguing his dreams.

Figuring he had at least another hour until someone joined him, he decided to cook a breakfast large enough for at least ten people. He no longer had any guarantees on who would show up for the day.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he stood and grabbed a few of the cookbooks out of the nook that housed them in the island. He spread them out on the counter, trying to find decent breakfast foods to cater to everyones tastes and that would work well together as a whole. Flipping through a country inn cookbook, his eyes lit on a mushroom and tomato egg frittata that sounded good. It would please Blair's unique palette and interest Jim's sensitive one.

Harry had just finished sauteing the first few ingredients when a shout sounded from the second floor. Pushing the pan to the back burner he ran around the kitchen and nearly ran into Blair as the older man barreled down the stairs.

"Blair? What's going on?" Harry asked, grabbing a passing arm to try and slow down the guide.

"I got an idea. Come on." Switching grips, Blair grabbed Harry's upper arm and began pulling him towards the library.

"But breakfast..."

"Can wait." Blair pushed Harry onto a chair at one of the tables and began looking at the titles on the shelves, "Smelt good by the way."

Harry rested his head on his hand and watched Blair with a bemused look on his face, "I guess its a good thing that the only ingredient that can go bad quickly by sitting out is the milk, and thats easily replaceable. My mix is going to go cold though." Standing up partially, he grabbed one of the books that Blair had put down while he was talking, "_'Blood and it's Uses'_? _'Familial Connections through Blood and DNA'? 'Blood Potions: Their Most Famous Uses and Advancements Through the Ages'?!_ What the hell?"

"Well, Voldemort got his body back by using your blood, right?" Blair asked, still looking at the shelves, this time further down the room.

"Yeah, but he also used Wormtails if you think about it."

Blair stopped and turned an inquisitive gaze on Harry, "Who's amount was larger? Yours or Wormtails?"

Harry squinted his eyes as he thought back to the night his nightmare truly began, "Wormtail cut of his hand, so whatever blood was in that but the vial he used to catch my blood was pretty decent sized. As for the size of it, well, I wouldn't have been able to close my hand fully around the roundest part and it was maybe three or four inches in height."

Blair nodded and went back to his search, "Yours would have been dominate then. The blood from the hand would have squirted before it fell in. Good chance that there was maybe a few tablespoons of Wormtails to your approximate cup or two."

"That's a lot of blood. No wonder I felt woozy afterwards." Harry mumbled, again looking at the books, "So your idea is?"

Blair finally joined him at the table after grabbing some quills, ink and parchment from the desk on the other side of the library, "I read a book," He ignored the snort that came from Harry and arranged everything in front of him, almost as precisely as Hermione, as he went on as if he hadn't been interrupted, "That described special, hollow bullets filled with potions, well holy water, and that they were used to kill vampires. The holy water was inserted with a syringe and the hole was covered with a waxy substance. When the bullet left the gun, the friction melted the wax and the holy water seeped out of the hole when it entered the body of the vampire."

Harry shook his head, "That's an interesting idea, but one, I don't think holy water would kill Voldemort and two, well, wouldn't the water fall out of the bullet before it hit its target?"

"No, not at the speed a bullet travels. The pressure from the air would keep the liquid inside and as for Voldemort, I wasn't thinking holy water."

"Then what?"

Blair opened one of the books to the index and began pursuing it, even as he thought of a way to describe his idea to Harry, "Well...you've got four living relatives, two of whom, besides your own, are very powerful. If we can find the right potion to mix with the blood, I think it would be possible to overpower the blood that Voldemort took from you and kill him. At least, thats what I'm hoping for."

Harry's eyes lit up in excitement and then drooped a bit, "But I don't know how to shoot a gun, and we're not even sure how many bullets it would take to do the job."

"I know." Blair leaned back in his chair, "We can always have your grandmother transfigure different types of guns for our use, and train people at the school to use them. Those who would be willing to use one at any rate."

Harry nodded. He couldn't see Hermione wield a gun, "And the ones who won't learn can make the bullets or help Severus with the potion." He added, really getting into the idea.

"Exactly. Now help me look."

When Severus finally awoke, it was almost three in the afternoon. Groaning under his breath, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. He was somewhat surprised to see himself in his bedroom, his few lucid moments from the night before seemed more like a dream then reality. Wondering what happened he started to climb out of bed.

"Hold it right there."

Looking up he saw Harry grinning at him from the doorway, "Excuse me? I need to use the bathroom and I would like to get some food."

Harry crossed the room and gave Severus a kiss. He pulled away and blanched slightly, "Brushing your teeth is advisable as well. Potions and morning breath do not mix." Harry smiled again, "I'll help you to the bathroom. Poppy said to take it easy or you'll be in the hospital wing faster then you can say Aconite when we return to the school in a few days."

Severus rolled his eyes and accepted the arm that Harry offered, "This is ridiculous. I don't even feel that..." He paused as his vision swam in front of his eyes, "_weak._" Sitting back on the bed, he looked around, "What did that women force down my throat?"

Harry shrugged and looked down, "I wasn't in the room at the time, so I don't know."

Severus lifted Harry's head and looked at the sentinels face closely, "What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged again, "Would you take it easy for me? Please?"

"Harry..."

"Severus, you almost _died_. I don't care if you are as healthy as a horse right now. I just don't want to take any chances. I don't want to lose you." Harry sniffed and wiped his wrist across his eyes, "Damn it, I said I didn't want to do this."

Figuring that Harry was talking about crying and not coming up to talk to him, Severus pulled Harry down next to him and kissed him lightly, "There is nothing wrong with crying."

"I know! Blair said that last night too." He gave a watery chuckle, "I just don't like crying."

"A lot of people don't." Severus looked at Harry, "Harry, why can I sense you in my head? You haven't been studying Legilimancy have you?"

Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head, "No, but...you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The dream walk? None of it at all?"

Severus shook his head and shifted on the bed, "I'm...not sure. Can we discuss this after I use the bathroom and eat something? I'm getting uncomfortable. Maybe a shower or a bath as well."

Harry nodded and stood up, before helping his own guide stand, "I'll get you into the bathroom and draw the bath while you do your thing in the toilet. Then I'll get you some soup and maybe a grilled tomato and cheese sandwich?"

Severus nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

Jim and Steven both looked up as Harry came down into the basement. Steven had gone with their grandparents the day before to Diagon Alley and picked up a wand as well as a few other things. At the moment, even though he wasn't in the best position to do so, Jim was helping his brother with some of the easier spells in a first year book that the professors had suggested.

"How's Severus?" Jim asked, concern etched on his face.

"Asleep." Harry sighed, sitting down on the blue mat, "Trying to explain something to him that I barely understand myself was confusing. Especially when all he wanted to do was jump out of bed and run to the library either here or at his parents house."

Jim chuckled, "At least your having easier luck keeping him in bed then I did with Blair. Granted we weren't on the best of terms but he followed me to Mexico with a chest infection."

Steven's eyes widened slightly, "I remember that. Blair called me from the hospital about a ride to the airport. I couldn't get out of a meeting though."

Jim nodded, "Yeah, Meghan Conner, one of the detectives I work with, showed up and took him instead. She's one of the few people that knows about what I am."

"Did you tell her?" Harry asked, a bit intrigued. He always liked to hear about what Jim's life was like in Washington.

"No. She found that monograph of Burton's when they stopped at Blair's office. She figured out about me just by glancing through it. Luckily she's a very closed mouthed person and has actually helped me when Blair's not around. Not as efficient but effective enough to get the job done."

Steven snorted slightly and looked at Harry, "I wasn't even informed of sentinels until I came here and buddy boy here knew for years. In fact, we've been on civil terms for the last year and a half or so." He faked a sniff, "Apparently he just doesn't love me all that much."

Jim's jaw dropped as he looked at his brother, "I didn't even know you could do that anymore."

Now, Harry was confused, "What's he doing?"

Stevens grin was almost predatory, "Crocodile tears. Best weapon in a kids arsenal."

Harry laughed, "Thats a neat trick. How do you do it?"

"Just cry on command, I guess. I've never given it any thought." Steven shrugged, "Sally, our housekeeper growing up, used to get so frustrated when I'd start crying just as she took cookies out of the oven. I always got one, but the noise used to drive her batty."

The following morning found Harry and Blair in the kitchen, whistling an odd tune as they cooked breakfast. Severus, who was now allowed up and about but not near any potions, and Jim were at the table looking at Jim's work issued gun and a magazine that he had pulled from his suitcase. Finally, Jim snapped and looked up, glaring at the two men on the other side of the island.

"Will you two knock it off? I get that it's New Years eve, but traditionally 'Auld Lang Syne' is sung at midnight, not nine in the morning."

Blair scoffed as he flipped a pancake, "Just because _some_ of us are in the holiday spirit..."

"Please. Keep this up and someone I know isn't getting a kiss at midnight." Jim muttered as he closed the magazine to make room for the platters that Harry was carrying.

"Oh, well. So long as you don't deprive me at any other time, I suppose I can live with that." Blair said, joining them.

Harry and Severus looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "So? What were you two doing with the gun?" Harry asked, serving himself one of the blueberry pancakes.

"Nothing spectacular. I wanted to see how it worked and other varieties." Severus replied.

"Like the ones we're going to make grandma transfigure?"

Severus nodded and took a sip of his orange juice, "Yes. We were thinking of more then one model but all hand held. it would be impractical to carry around a machine gun."

Harry 'hmmed' his agreement and looked around, "Where's Steven?"

"Sleeping. I couldn't get him to wake up." Blair replied. He a bite of his food before talking again, "Are we doing anything in particular to celebrate new years?"

Both Harry and Jim shrugged and looked at Severus, who looked back at them a bit startled, "What?"

"Well, you are the local around here." Blair said, laughing.

"That does not mean I spend my holidays here. Normally, I am at the school this time of year. I haven't the foggiest as to what the people around here do to ring in the new year." Severus said.

"We could always go into town and find out." Harry said, thoughtfully, "Does anyone know you live here?"

"I'm going to assume you are referring to the Dark Lord. No, neither he nor any of his horde know where my house is located. Lucius still believes I live with my parents in outside of Ravenspurgh." Severus said, pushing his plate away, "Not only that, but they do not believe me to be a social creature by any means, so the chances of them looking at for me at some sort of celebration is fairly small. Of course, if we went, it would be our luck that he would choose Llanwddyn as his target for tonight."

Harry waved his hand, "So we have grandpa make up some individual port keys to use. I can ask him when I floo him."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "And you're floo'ing him because?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Harry asked, amused. He snorted when Severus glared, "For your information, I am going to invite him and grandma along with us."

"This is actually a very quaint town." Harry said, slipping his hand into Severus' as he looked around.

Severus snorted, "It's a tourist trap. Because of the history, people who visit expect it to be small and old fashioned."

Harry shook his head and pointed to the edge of town, "Looks like there are booths and and a band set up down there."

"I want to stop in a few stores and pick up some souvenirs. Naomi would love a knick knack from here." Blair said as he stopped in front of one of the stores on High Street, "Could even get Simon and Joel a nice paperweight."

"I think you're going to go back to Washington twice the amount we came here with." Jim muttered, crossing his arms.

Harry then got a malicious idea, "Say Blair, I'll help you pick out some things." He dropped Severus' hand and went over to Blair to grab his arm and drag him into the store that was staying open late due to the festivities, "There's a Hogsmeade weekend in a couple of weeks. You can get some stuff from there too. There's a neat little shop next to the post office that sells statuettes, flannels, t-shirts, all kinds of good stuff." He hid his laughter as he heard Jim groan from the doorway.

"Say, thats not a bad idea. While I technically didn't go to Hogwarts for schooling, I'm sure Naomi would love to have a shirt or something about the area."

"Blair, your mother travels. A lot. She doesn't carry all that much stuff with her." Jim practically whined.

Blair grinned and shook his head, "Jim, Jim, Jim. Do you honestly think she goes to all the places she does and doesn't come back with things from the area?"

"Er, yes?"

"Please. My mother is a shopaholic. In fact, the last call I got from her, she described a beautiful Indian sarong that she bought from her trip to New Delhi. In fact, she even found a tapestry of the Taj Mahal for the loft." Blair said, as he looked over a calender of the area.

Severus leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Harry laughed, "It is amusing."

"Come on. Let's let these two bicker and go save Minerva from a candy addicted Albus. Sometimes I wonder how she puts up with him and the children at school." Severus said, looking across the street to the 'Ye Olde Candy Shoppe', the store that Albus was currently ensconced in.

Harry agreed and let Blair know where they were headed. Walking into the shoppe was a breathtaking experience. Harry figured Honeydukes would pale in comparison if Ron ever walked into this store. Not only did they sell hard to get novelty candies, but they also had a very large selection of homemade chocolates.

"Ah, Harry my boy. I was just telling your grandmother here that I'm sure you would love to try Huckleberry bark. I was thinking of getting a couple bars." Albus trailed off as Minerva slapped him on the arm.

"You are lucky that you have your natural teeth with all the sugar you put past them." She muttered, placing her hands on her hips, "You don't need to be passing along that certain trait to Harry."

Harry grinned and walked along the edge of the shelves, carrying a basket he grabbed from next to the door. He began placing many different items in it, knowing that Ron would get a kick out of the wax lips as well as the bug suckers. He also picked out candy dots for Hermione and a few Cadbury chocolates as well. Her parents may be dentists, but her sweet tooth rivaled Albus' during a certain time of the month. He winced at the thought and wished she had never informed him of that.

Going to the counter, he ordered a pound of a variety of fudge as well as some salt water taffy and truffles. Fudge was his own weakness and could only get it if Dobby was in a particularly good mood when he went to the kitchens. Apparently, it wasn't easy to make.

Cashing in his purchases, he turned to Minerva, "What trait were you talking about?"

Throwing her arms up in the air, she groaned and headed outside, muttering under her breath.

Harry chuckled and grabbed his bag as it was handed over. He turned to Severus and smiled, "Since we didn't eat any dinner, why don't we round everyone up and head over to the booths? I'm sure there are games and stuff that we can do to pass the time. We've only got a few hours left."

"Excellent suggestion Harry. I think I'll try and win Minerva some sort of stuffed toy. Maybe it will placate her some." Albus said, throwing an arm around his grandsons shoulders, "I'll cast a preserving charm on our bags, since I'm sure that most of the candy in yours will be given as gifts?"

"Yep." Harry said as they followed his guide out onto the street.

Two hours later, everyone, including Severus and Jim, were ladened down with stuffed animals and small toys from the various games that they had played. Steven, who had disappeared into a pub when they arrived but was no where near drunk, had spotted a fairly secluded area to view the fireworks from at the edge of the lake.

They were still close enough to the crowd to hear the countdown as it started.

_Ten_

Harry's grip on the arm resting around his chest tightened slightly and he leaned further back into Severus's arms. Glancing at their companions showed most of them in the same position. He felt a bit of sympathy for Steven but it quickly dissipated as the older man cast him a smile.

_Seven...six...five...four_

Harry turned in Severus' arms and smiled up at his guide, content for once and his troubles at the back of his mind. This was their moment, and he wasn't about to let thoughts of what Voldemort was doing bring him down.

_Three...two_

As the crowd chanted 'one' and the fireworks began to light the sky, Severus closed the distance between them and laid claim to Harry's lips. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed his first kiss of the new year. As they parted, Harry looked Severus in the eye and saw that his guide was feeling much the same way he was, "I love you." He whispered, feeling a tightening in his chest as the words left his mouth for the first time that wasn't directed towards his parents or friends.

Severus tightened his grip and buried his face in Harry's black locks. He didn't say the words out loud, but Harry felt them mouthed against his skin. He grinned in happiness and looked over at Blair, who was in nearly the same position as he was with Severus and winked at his friend. They began a silent countdown from three to one and began singing.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne?"_

* * *

_The end_

A/N: Dear Lord, could I get any more sappy at the end of that? He he, probably. Sadly, this is the end of Senses Abound. I know a lot of you were waiting for a new chapter and I had posted this originally as a tbc, but the higher ups decided that a sequel would be much better so as not to kill -this- story. Sequel will be started soon and hopefully ready to post by the new year. I'm glad you all enjoyed this, and I had a blast writing it. Maybe said sequel will have just as much of a following. I hope.

ArtemisEmerald


End file.
